Project: Gemini vs Cancer
by BlackAngel1
Summary: "I didn't want to wake up in a world without Trowa...but I did..."
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from GW  
  
Note: This was for a contest from Shades of Color. It didn't win and I wanted to post it somewhere.  
  
word = Italics  
  
// word \\ = thoughts  
  
Prologue  
  
// If I don't get out of this alive, I'm going to kill Duo. \\ Heero Yuy thought to himself as he was dragged into a small room. He was expecting to see an interrogation room, perhaps with a few torture devices, but instead he found a metal lab table and a small tray with instruments in which he could not see yet. // Probably some new torture tactics. Great, Duo you baka, this is all your fault we got captured! \\ He thought of his lover who was being held with the other pilots.  
  
He smirked to himself as he remembered all the noise when he had been taken away. He knew that Duo had a very colorful vocabulary, but he didn't know that both Quatre and Trowa had one as well, of course, nobody could understand the little Arabian boy since he had been swearing in his own language. His reason for obscenities, as well as Trowa's was because Trowa had tried to protect Heero but had gotten injured instead. Wufei had been silent, almost guilty, Heero remembered. // Hn, I'll have to see what that's about if I get back. \\ He figured. // If I get back? Duo's right, I am cynical. \\  
  
"Strap him to the table." A voice that came from behind the Wing pilot ordered and rough hands shoved him forward. He was turned by the two Oz guards and was finally able to see the voice from behind him. Treize Khushrenada. // Hn, so that's why Wufei looked guilty. \\"Don't bother trying to escape Gundam pilot, the clamps, as well as the table are made out of Gundanium. And if you do escape then your friends are automatically dead."  
  
The Wing pilot snorted, "You'd sacrifice your own lover?" He spoke, "I didn't think you were that kind of man, I guess I was wrong."  
  
Treize laughed and Heero immediately wanted to shut the bastard up. "You were right, I am that kind of man. I said your friends." His words were slow, hinting at something. Heero's eyebrows narrowed, understanding the hint. "Wufei helped us capture you. He covered up the trap perfectly, although don't hate him too much, he didn't want to."  
  
One of the guards fastened the last clamp around Heero's wrist. The boy didn't bother to struggle, he may have been strong, but Gundanium was stronger. "So now that you have us, what are you going to do with us?" // Damn it. Duo's a bad influence. \\ Heero mentally cringed. He never would have talked openly to the enemy.  
  
But Treize didn't mind the idle chitchat. While he talked to the Gundam pilot, he observed as one of his doctors came into the room via another door. The woman was small but he knew her well, she had spirit. He turned back to the Wing pilot. "We're going to let you go." He replied and was amused when the pilot couldn't mask his surprise.  
  
"What is the point in our capture?" Heero wondered flatly. The mission had been simple. Go destroy a new Oz base, get the hell out of there. No where in the instructions did it say get captured.  
  
"Well, we aren't going to just let you go. We want to test a new virus and what perfect way then to use your enemies?" The smile on Treize's face was gentle and it contrasted with the words that were coming from his mouth.  
  
"So, you'll infect all of us."  
  
Treize shook his head. "No, no, just two of you, don't get a head of yourself. In fact, I believe Lady Une should have already made a choice of the other pilots. Now, Dr. Simmons, if you please." Treize looked at the woman and then motioned toward Heero. Heero set her with a death glare, but she didn't even flinch.  
  
The woman nodded and roughly injected a substance into Heero's side, just below his ribs. When she was finished she went over to her little set of tools. With her back turned, she spoke to Treize; "The virus will take affect within fifteen hours. It is not transmittable through air sir so only the two pilots will remain infected. We wouldn't want Gemini to spread to innocent people." Her voice was small and high, that of the witches in children's cartoons.  
  
There was suddenly a ruckus from down the hall. Treize almost grinned, "Ah, here's Lady Une with our next patient." He turned toward the door. "By the sound of it, it's 02." Heero watched the closed door. // Please don't be Duo, please don't be Duo. \\ He chanted again and again in his mind.  
  
The door opened.  
  
It was Quatre.  
  
// Speaking of innocent people. \\ Heero mused as Lady Une shoved Quatre forward. The small boy turned back to her and began to shout, what Heero couldn't completely make out, but from what he could the small peaceful boy was damning her to Hell. Finally, the lady shut him up by slapping him across the face. Nobody moved as Quatre slowly turned back to face his captor, fixing her with a glare of his own before doing what would have made Duo Maxwell proud. He spit blood on her.  
  
The two guards that had been bringing him to the little room tackled Quatre and forced him to the floor, painfully pinning him to the cement. Quatre struggled to the best of his ability but was soon over powered. He cursed out loud, this time in a language they all knew, wishing he could be stronger physically. "Son of a bitch." He mumbled as he was forced to his feet.  
  
"This was your choice?" Treize looked at Lady Une. "This.weakling?" He pointed at Quatre who was panting slightly. Blood freely dripped from his mouth and onto the floor.  
  
Lady Une was also panting slightly; she had fought with the little beast all the way from the cell. "Sir, I assure you that he's no weakling." She stood up straight. "We tried to get pilot 02, but this one got in the way." She hissed, glaring at Quatre who glared back with the same intense stare.  
  
Treize sighed, then nodded. "Very well. Dr. Simmons, would you like him restrained?" He looked at the doctor who held another syringe.  
  
"I don't believe that'll be necessary." The woman shook her head and moved toward Quatre. Quatre caught sight of the needle and began to fight again. He kicked one of the guards in the shin, then forced his elbow back on the same guard. The one guard fell onto the floor hard. But the second man held tight to Quatre's other arm and he soon caught both of them. While Quatre struggled with the guard, face to face Dr. Simmons moved from behind him.  
  
Just as Heero yelled out to warn Quatre, the guard yanked Quatre's pants and boxers down to his thighs, letting go of his wrists for only a second. The shock of having his pants pulled down surprised the struggling pilot who didn't notice the absent hands until they were already back around his wrists. Suddenly he cried out in surprise as he felt a sting coming from his butt. As soon as it was there it was gone again.  
  
The guard who he was fighting with suddenly pushed him away and Quatre fell back hard against the cement floor. He growled and quickly pulled his clothes back into place and stood up again, only to wince and fall to his knees as his ankle throbbed.  
  
"Take them back to the cell, then let them go." Treize ordered. The four guards saluted then two of them unstrapped Heero from the table and the other two picked Quatre up off the floor. Quickly, they ushered them out of the room.  
  
Lady Une turned to face Treize. "Are you sure it's wise to let them leave sir? We could easily kill them now." She said.  
  
Treize only shook his head. "No Lady, within fifteen hours the virus will have already come into effect. After that Pilots 01 and 04 will be rendered helpless until finally they will be no more. With 01 out of the war, 02 will not last long. And without 04 I believe that 03 will no longer fight, at least, this is what 05 has been telling me." Treize explained.  
  
  
  
To be continued.  
  
Dija like it? Review please!! 


	2. Part One: Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from GW  
  
Note: This was for a contest from Shades of Color. It didn't win and I wanted to post it somewhere.  
  
word = Italics  
  
// word \\ = thoughts  
  
PART ONE  
  
Chapter One  
  
The remaining Gundam pilots looked up as the cell door opened. They watched in silence as two bodies were thrown in and the door was slammed shut. Nobody moved, nobody could move. Duo had been envisioning every horrible thing he could come up with happening to Heero and now he had scared himself so bad he couldn't look.  
  
Finally, both bodies moved and a few curses flew at the closed door. Duo grinned, knowing both boys were all right. As he went over to his koi he looked at the furious blonde. "Still damning them Q?" He asked as he helped Heero to his feet.  
  
Quatre mumbled something about dumb jackasses as Trowa helped him to his feet. "Are you alright?" Trowa's soft voice had a hint of concern within its depth and only Quatre could tell.  
  
He forced a smile as he looked into those beautiful eyes he loved so much and nodded. "I'm fine, nothing that some ice won't fix." He said, trying to be cheerful, but his mind was wondering what he had been injected with. But he shook himself of those thoughts and began to fuss over Trowa's injured side.  
  
"I'm fine." Trowa promised. "Nothing you won't fix." He smiled and drew Quatre into his arms.  
  
Heero suddenly pushed away from Duo and stalked over to Wufei, "You! This is all your fault!" He hissed, slamming the Chinese boy against the wall, surprising Quatre, Trowa and Duo. Duo ran to his side and tried to pry him off of Wufei.  
  
"Whoa, Heero! Dude, calm down." Duo spoke, trying to coax Heero's tightening hand away from Wufei's throat. "What's gotten into you?" He asked when Heero didn't pull away.  
  
Heero ignored Duo for the time being as he focused all his energy on Wufei; he was putting up a great battle with himself, stopping himself from just killing the boy right there. "Tell me about Gemini." He growled between clenched teeth.  
  
"I can't." Wufei croaked though he did not move away from the grip. He deserved it.  
  
"Why not?" Heero grabbed his shirt and slammed Wufei into the wall.  
  
"Gemini?" Duo wondered out loud.  
  
"Tell me about it now!" Heero growled, digging his fingers into Wufei's neck. "Quatre and I were injected with something called Gemini. Treize said that you covered up this trap so he could get two of us. Why?" He demanded.  
  
Hearing that Quatre had been injected with something too Trowa looked down at his lover with a questioning look. Quatre nodded silently, which made Trowa go over to Wufei. Slowly he pried Heero from Wufei's throat then stood in front of the boy. He looked at the Shenlong pilot, "If you have any honor you will tell us." He said calmly.  
  
Wufei looked at Trowa, then back at Heero and finally he sighed. "Gemini is a virus with no known cure. You will eventually die." He whispered.  
  
"Virus?" Duo piped up again, "What kind of virus?" He looked at Wufei as he stepped up beside Heero.  
  
Wufei sighed again; "Oz has been working on it for some time, I don't exactly know how long, but the characteristics make the virus adaptable to any persons body." He explained.  
  
"Why is it called Gemini?" Quatre spoke, stepping beside Duo.  
  
"Before it kills it advances into a different level, it is still the same virus in the next level, only stronger. It's like HIV; it sometimes advances to AIDS. But that's only sometimes, this virus always does. Also because of it's characteristics which I do not know."  
  
"Why'd you do it Wufei?" Duo asked.  
  
"I didn't exactly know I was doing it Maxwell. I learned of this virus accidentally a few months ago. Treize never told me what it was for or who he was going to use it on. It's not contagious through anything." He said. "I only realized what Treize was doing with the virus when they took Yuy away and when they took Winner I was sure of it."  
  
Everyone was silent. "How long do we have?" Heero finally broke the silence. Duo quietly wrapped his arms around his lover's waist. Heero found one of Duo's hands and locked their fingers together.  
  
"It's different with different people. I believe it depends on the immune system and a persons ability to fight off colds." Wufei shrugged.  
  
"Well, I'm fucked." Quatre mumbled. Everyone looked at him, surprised at his wording. He looked at them, "What? I curse in Arabic until my voice goes hoarse and it's funny, then when I say one word that everyone can understand I'm suddenly a bad boy?" He raised an eyebrow. "I got stabbed in the ass too, there's another bad word."  
  
"Why are you 'fucked'?" Duo asked.  
  
Quatre bit his lip. "When I'm sick.I don't fight off colds very well. They stick around for a really long time." He explained. "The tea I drink, it's a herbal medicine. My immune system has always been really weak."  
  
"We have to find a cure." Trowa said. He wouldn't be able to live without his little lover. Quatre was not only his mate, but he was also his best friend. Everyone seemed to agree. "But first, we've got to get out of this cell and to our Gundams."  
  
"They're going to let us go." Heero remembered. Everyone looked at him. "Treize was talking to me. He said that he was going to let us go as soon as they had injected two of us. I think he was trying to get Duo but he got Quatre instead." He recalled.  
  
"That's what they wanted." Duo growled then looked at Quatre who was silently staring at the floor. If the blonde had only let them take Duo then Duo would have been the one injected instead of him. "Thanks Q." He whispered, Quatre only shrugged.  
  
"When did they say that they were going to set us free?" Trowa asked.  
  
"They didn't." Heero shook his head. "It might have only been a fake promise. We're dealing with the enemy. So, all we can do now is wait."  
  
***  
  
(four hours later)  
  
Heero was awakened by the sound of talking. He opened his eyes, fully alert. He looked around the cell, spotting Wufei on the other side of the room where he had been shackled to the wall. He was awake as well and was staring intently at the closed door. Quatre and Trowa were sitting together both shackled to the wall, though Trowa had wrenched one of his arms free, he wasn't sure if either one of them was awake until Trowa moved, putting his hand to Quatre's forehead. Heero looked at his side to find Duo shackled to the wall next to him. // I'm going to find a cure, for you, I will find a cure. \\ He looked at the braided boy; he always looked so innocent in his sleep.  
  
Suddenly the door to the cell opened, causing the two sleeping pilots to awaken. Two people stepped in. Heero caught a flash of long almost white hair in the light seeping into the dark cell. "Zechs Marquise." He said in his usual monotone.  
  
"Lieutenant Noin." Trowa recognized the woman.  
  
"We're here to escort you boys out." Lt. Noin spoke as she went over to Wufei and unlocked the shackles from his wrists. Zechs slowly approached Heero and Duo. He unlocked Duo first. While he was doing that Noin had unshackled Trowa and Quatre. All six pilots noticed that Quatre couldn't stand on his own and was leaning against Trowa for support.  
  
"Its already taken effect." Trowa replied softly.  
  
"I know we're enemies." Noin spoke quietly, just above a whisper, "But water will help slow the virus down." She said then pulled out a gun and sighed, "Have to make this look real." She motioned for the five pilots to step out the door. Heero noticed that Zechs had also pulled out a gun and that there were more soldiers in the hallway. He quickly decided not to try anything.  
  
"Just in case." Zechs saw the look on Heero's face and grabbed Quatre, pulling him away from Trowa. Quatre grumbled something in his language that made Duo grin. He knew Trowa understood as well, but the banged boy would never admit that he was amused. Zechs caught the grin on the Deathscythe pilot's face. "What did he call me?" He asked as they pushed the boys out of the room.  
  
"He said you bleach your hair." Duo smirked as the other guards pushed then forward down the corridor, with Zechs, Noin and Quatre behind the squad.  
  
As the four pilots walked Trowa looked at Duo, "I thought you never lied." He whispered, a hint of a smile twitched at the corners of his mouth.  
  
Duo's grin got bigger. "I didn't think telling Zechs that Quatre had told him that his face was uglier than a horses' ass was the best option at the time." He shrugged and the rest of the walk was silent.  
  
They were led into a large hanger. "There are your Gundams." Zechs said as everyone stopped walking. He threw Quatre over to the group. "Get out of here before we change our minds." He said, still aiming his gun at the pilots.  
  
"Sheesh, you used to be a nice guy, what happened?" Duo mumbled as he helped Quatre catch his balance.  
  
"I don't like people comparing my face to a horses' ass." The Tallgeese pilot snapped as the five pilots ran to their Gundams. Quatre blushed, though nobody would have noticed, his entire face was flushed with fever.  
  
With the systems on the boys ran through their systems, making sure that this wasn't a trick. When neither of them found anything suspicious they made there way out of the base. Heero gave the other Gundams directions to a safe house. They needed to stay together; together they would find a cure, they had to.  
  
***  
  
Duo glanced at Heero who was sitting at the small table in the safe house. He had been on his laptop ever since they had arrived at the small beat up cabin. It only had one room, but that had been three hours ago. They only had six hours left before the virus would effect Heero. Duo looked across from him where the Sandrock pilot sat sipping a glass of water.  
  
The small pilot had been suffering from a fever, but so far he complained of no other pains. Wufei and Trowa had left with a vile of Heero's blood and a vile of Quatre's blood to give Sally Po so she could test it. Heero had also sent a sample from both boys to Dr. J.  
  
It was Duo's job to monitor the two boys and note any changes in their personalities, moods or health. So far Heero had showed no signs, though Duo wasn't surprised. Treize had told Heero fifteen hours, but if the time depended on the strength of the immune system then they probably had a lot longer for the Wing pilot. Besides that, Heero had done nothing but type. No talking or even grunting. Duo didn't figure that it was something important. Heero had given himself a mission.  
  
Duo sighed and looked at Quatre, for him, they probably didn't have the remaining six hours.  
  
Suddenly Heero moved and got up out of his chair, startling both pilots. He grabbed his computer and sat down on the floor beside Duo and moved the computer so both pilots could see. "I hacked into Oz's files and found Gemini." He explained.  
  
Duo began to read out loud. "Virus name Gemini: characteristics shown in lab tests: quick-witted, changeable, it advances into another level much like the AIDS virus. Versatile, it seems to adapt to a different body type/form/structure/sex/species. Crafty and mischievous, seems to have fun within the host, symptoms are never the same for two people, always different." He finished. "Great." He mumbled.  
  
Quatre continued. "No known cure has been developed, new test subjects needed, preferably human." He said then looked up at Heero. "Okay, so there's no cure." He sighed and shook his head. "Exactly what do we do then? If there is no cure, and if this virus spreads it could wipe out the entire human race."  
  
"We don't have to worry about it spreading yet." Heero spoke. "Oz doesn't want innocent people hurt, they want us hurt. I sent Dr. J samples of our blood and he has been able to create a type of vaccine. It doesn't cure the virus, but when injected into an organism, the organism becomes immune. Duo, you Trowa and Wufei need to be injected with this vaccine. If.when Quatre and I die you three will need to continue fighting, no matter what." Heero looked at his friend.  
  
Duo swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded, but otherwise, he remained silent.  
  
Heero cleared his throat and continued. "When Trowa and Wufei get back we need to take a trip to L1. Dr. J will administer the drug from there." He explained. "I've already contacted them and they are going to try to get back as soon as possible."  
  
The other two nodded in agreement.  
  
// Shit. \\ Duo thought. // No matter what we do, they're going to die. \\  
  
  
  
To be continued.  
  
Dija like it? Review please!! 


	3. Part One: Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from GW  
  
Note: This was for a contest from Shades of Color. It didn't win and I wanted to post it somewhere.  
  
Bad lemon. Sorry, 1x2x1 is not my specialty.  
  
word = Italics  
  
// word \\ = thoughts  
  
PART ONE  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Duo returned to the other two pilots. "I found a bottle of water in Deathscythe." He said as he knelt down beside Heero and Quatre. Quatre's condition had gotten worse and the Sandrock pilot could no longer sit up on his own thanks to dizzy spells. With Heero's help he was able to sit up and drink some of the water. Duo looked at Heero; he had yet to show signs of any change, though his symptoms would be different from Quatre's. "How long has it been?" Duo's voice was abnormally quiet.  
  
Heero checked his watch. "A little passed eighteen hours since we were injected with Gemini." He calculated. "I'm find so far Duo, don't worry. I'll tell you at the first sign of anything." He looked at the braided pilot.  
  
Duo forced a brave grin. "I always worry. That's what happens when you fall for the suicidal one I guess." He closed his eyes and shrugged, making sure that his trademark, shit-eating grin was kept on his face.  
  
"Try watching Catherine throw knives at him. That isn't exactly a walk in the park." Quatre muttered quietly from his position across the floor in front of the other two pilots.  
  
Duo laughed as he looked at his friend. "Glad to see you're still in a good mood. Anything else hurt Q-chan?" He asked. "Has she ever missed?" He suddenly wondered to himself.  
  
Quatre nodded. "He's got a scar on his left ear." He felt sick to his stomach with nausea and a headache. His throat was sore and his entire body felt as heavy as lead. And his eyes. "My vision is beginning to blur. My guess is that I'm losing my sight." He sighed, reporting.  
  
It was Duo's turn to sigh. He wished there was something he could do for his friends, but as of the moment there was no hope it Hell. Duo shot a sideways glance at Heero. // Looks like the Maxwell curse has struck again. \\ He then looked back at Quatre. "How long do you think you have before you completely go blind?" He asked, knowing whom the last person Quatre should see was Trowa.  
  
The young blonde swallowed, it was painful and even though he had just taken a drink, his throat was dry. "A few days." He shrugged trying to be strong. "If I don't die first." He whispered, then yawned.  
  
"You should rest." Heero spoke. Quatre looked at him and then nodded. Heero moved and went back to his computer. He wanted to find every piece of information of Gemini as possible. He was also forming a plan to take out Oz for good so the war would end. Duo sat with Quatre until the Arabian had fallen into a restless sleep. Then the God of Death went and sat beside Heero.  
  
They were both silent and the only sound was the clicking of Heero's fingers on the keyboard. Finally the clicking stopped and Heero looked at Duo and memorized those violet eyes for the thousandth time. Duo stared back and a silent conversation was held between the two boys. Heero was the first to move.  
  
While still looking into Duo's eyes the Wing pilot pressed his lips against Duo's. At the contact they both closed their eyes. Duo wrapped his arms around Heero's neck, digging his fingers into the back of Heero's head, running the soft unruly hair through his callused fingers.  
  
Slowly Duo leaned back, taking Heero with him. Together they lay on the floor pressed closely together. Duo's hands made their way down to Heero's waist and they tugged on the tank top until Heero sat up long enough to pull the clothe over his head and discarded it to an unknown place.  
  
Heero pressed his lips against Duo's again as he wrapped his arms around the braided boy, sliding them under Duo's body. Duo yelped as Heero rolled them over so he was now on the top. He pulled away from the kiss questioningly. Heero spoke not a work as he undid the end of Duo's braid, then parted the thick rope with his fingers.  
  
Duo looked at him and smiled then lowered himself for another kiss. He ground himself against the body beneath his, causing Heero to gasp slightly. Duo grinned into the kiss then slowly began a trail of kisses to Heero's Neck. With feather light kisses, Duo attacked the tender skin, making the another path down Heero's chest.  
  
Making sure to kiss every inch of skin Duo traveled over one of Heero's nipples, which stood erect and hard. Slowly, Duo lowered his mouth around the tiny nub and swirled his tongue around it, eliciting an erotic moan from his partner. Duo drew away then gently blew cool air across the wet skin, causing Heero to shiver. Doing the same to the other side Duo noticed the tightness of his own clothes.  
  
Heero moaned as Duo traveled down to his stomach, the feather light kisses sending him waves of pleasure. He gasped as Duo dipped his tongue into Heero's navel.  
  
Duo stopped and looked at the boy withering beneath him as he slipped out of his clothes. // Shit, we have no lube... \\ He thought to himself. // Oh well, this could be the last time... \\  
  
Duo hadn't realized that he had stopped for so long. Heero gazed up at his braided lover and saw tears fall from his eyes. Quickly the normally emotionless soldier sat up and pulled Duo to him, holding him tightly. "Why do you cry?" Heero asked, waking Duo from his thoughts.  
  
Duo didn't know what to say at first, then wrapped his arms around Heero's neck. "This is the last time that we'll..." Duo sniffed, burying his face into Heero's neck. "I love you Hee-chan, I don't want you to die." He whispered, hugging Heero tighter, afraid that if he were to let go Heero would disappear.  
  
Heero sighed as he gently rubbed Duo's back. He loved Duo so much that he didn't want to hurt him. He knew that his death would hurt the other boy and he wanted to stop it, but there was nothing he could do. "Let's not think about it now." He said softly. "We have no lubrication, but I'll be fine." Heero insisted, Duo looked at him funny. "I want you to take me Duo."  
  
Duo's eyes widened, "Are you sure?" He asked. Heero nodded. Duo pressed his lips against Heero's as he pushed the Wing pilot back against the floor. He pulled Heero's spandex shorts from his body, releasing his member.  
  
The Deathscythe pilot knew how painful entry was without lube and he didn't want his lover to be in pain. He stuck two of his fingers into his mouth and saw that Heero was watching him, his cobalt blue eyes shining. Making sure that he had used a lot of spit Duo withdrew his fingers then pressed one to Heero's entrance.  
  
Heero winced slightly as the finger pushed passed his tight ring. The pain didn't last long though and he moaned, closing his eyes as Duo's finger gently caressed his inner lining. Soon a second finger joined the first and Duo gently moved around until he found Heero's sweet spot.  
  
Crying out, Heero arched his back, rocking back on the two fingers. His body shook with need as he opened his eyes and looked at Duo, pleading. As many times as he had tried to kill himself, it was for the colonies, he didn't want to die.  
  
Duo understood the pleading look and slowly withdrew his fingers. He also saw the empty look flash through Heero's eyes. He understood that too. Quickly the braided boy used his pre-cum to lubricate his own erection then positioned himself at Heero's entrance.  
  
Heero spread his legs to give Duo more room. They stared into each other's eyes as Duo fully sheathed himself in Heero's tight heat. Duo waited with a patients not of his character until Heero was ready, then carefully, the God of Death angled himself so he would hit that spot deep within the warm body.  
  
Heero hated the empty feeling as Duo pulled out but was quickly rewarded as his lover pushed back in. The rhythm was slow. "Faster Duo, please." Heero's voice was barely a whisper but Duo heard it and he complied, speeding the rhythm up slightly. "Oh God, yes!" Heero moaned. He was always vocal during their lovemaking and Duo always loved to hear his koi yell out with pleasure.  
  
"Heero..." Duo moaned as he drove himself deeper into the heat surrounding him. He was usually the one on the receiving end and he knew what felt good. He rubbed against Heero's prostate, which caused the normally quiet soldier to cry out, arching his back, and shoving himself farther onto Duo, driving the boy deeper inside him.  
  
"Harder." He whimpered. Soon Duo was pounding into Heero's body in a desperate motion. They both needed to feel it. "Duo...I'm..." Heero gasped and moaned but the moan was captured by Duo's lips.  
  
A hand found Heero's neglected length and pumped it, squeezing the purple head in rhythm of Duo's thrusting. Heero moaned into Duo's mouth again as he let himself go, coating Duo's hand with his seed.  
  
Duo moaned against Heero's lips as Heero's muscles contracted around him, milking him dry.  
  
The two boys lay beside each other, panting from exhaustion. Duo was the first to move. He sat up and pulled Heero to him in a rib-crushing hug. "I love you Hee-chan, never forget it, please." He whispered, inhaling the scent of his lover.  
  
"I'll remember Duo." Heero whispered as he ran his fingers through Duo's hair. It had come loose during their activity. "Remember that I love you." He held onto Duo, suddenly feeling weak and afraid.  
  
Duo finally sighed and pulled away, he had tears streaming down his face but was trying his best to ignore them. "I guess we'd better get dressed and get some sleep. I don't want you to get hurt because you're tired." He whispered.  
  
Heero nodded then looked over at the floor where the other pilot was, or used to be. "First we have to find Quatre." He said and Duo looked at the empty spot.  
  
"Shit, I forgot all about him!" He jumped up and pulled his clothes on as fast as he could.  
  
***  
  
Quatre opened his eyes, looking around confused. His vision was blurred but he could still make everything out. He spotted Heero and Duo across from him, holding each other. Heero didn't haven a shirt on and it was clear to what they were doing.  
  
Blushing to himself the fair-haired pilot forced himself to his feet as quietly as he could. Deciding to leave the other two to their privacy, he made his way out of the safe house. Slowly he stumbled down a path that led to where they had hid their Gundams. Quatre couldn't tell how long it had taken him to get there, but he didn't really care as he wordlessly made his way to Sandrock and climbed up to the hatch.  
  
Quatre flopped down in the pilot's seat and rested. He was out of breath and his head throbbed as he panted for air. // My arms are so heavy. \\ He closed his eyes to try to summon his strength. Clenching his teeth tightly, Quatre forced himself to sit up. He groaned loudly as he opened his eyes, stars exploded in his view as a title wave of nausea washed over him.  
  
He held his breath for a few seconds until the wave passed. Then winced noticeably as he pressed a button on the keyboard. "Please be in Heavyarms." He whispered, sending a message to Gundam 03. When it had been send Quatre fell back, his entire body devoid of any energy. He fidgeted slightly; becoming uncomfortable from the heat radiating from his sweat soaked body. The sweat made him stick to the chair.  
  
The blonde pilot had just gotten comfortable and was dozing off when his vidscreen turned on. He moaned slightly as he sat up and rubbed his sore eyes as they were invaded by bright light. He blinked as he looked at the face, trying to focus.  
  
Trowa was surprised to see it had been Quatre sending him the message, but he had been slightly relieved as well. He had feared that it had been Duo to inform him that something had seriously gone wrong. "What's wrong? Where are Duo and Heero? Are you hurt? You look like you've been in the worst battle of your life!" Before he could think Trowa surprised himself by bombarding the equally surprised Sandrock pilot with questions.  
  
Quatre raised an eyebrow and looked at his lover. "Hello to you too Trowa." He mumbled as he fell back against the chair again. "Nothing's wrong. I just...needed to see your face." He shrugged, silently adding an "For the last time." on at the end.  
  
Trowa was silent, studying the little blonde in front of him. "You're lying." He said. "I can always tell with you." Quatre cursed at himself mutely as he sat up again. "Tell me why you look as if Sandrock fell on you...please?" Trowa's quiet voice insisted.  
  
Quatre smiled at the comment. "I feel as though Sandrock fell on me." He nodded, then sighed in defeat. "I think I'm losing my eye sight." He stared at the control panel as he spoke. "I told Duo that I probably have a few days before I go completely blind but I can't be sure." He looked up, blinking until finally Trowa's image had focused.  
  
The silent boy nodded. "Where are Duo and Heero anyway?" He wondered, Duo was supposed to be watching both pilots to make sure that nothing happened to them. He stopped this train of thought as he noticed Quatre begin to giggle slightly.  
  
"I don't know why people think we're rabbits." The Sandrock pilot smiled.  
  
Understanding what this meant, Trowa also smiled. "I'm sorry I'm not there so we could do the same. You know how much you mean to me Angel." The soft smile disappeared and was replaced with a look of sadness.  
  
Quatre bit his lip as tears of need and want fell from his eyes. "Come home Trowa, please? I need you." He sniffed knowing that it was weak of him to beg, but he didn't care. Dying on the battlefield, fighting for peace was one thing. Dying slowly without the one thing you fought to be with and protect was another.  
  
Trowa nodded silently. "Wufei and I are already on our way back. Sally has the samples and she said there was nothing we could do to help her. Try to sleep Quatre, you look like you could use it." He said gently.  
  
Quatre nodded, "Tell Wufei I say hi, and I'll see you soon Trowa. I love you." He whispered.  
  
"I love you too little one." Trowa said before the connection was cut. He looked out at the Gundam beside his own where he knew Wufei had been listening.  
  
"I was sure he'd blame me." Wufei's voice came over the line. He had been quiet and more reserved than usual ever since they had left the Oz base. Trowa had been the one to explain the situation to Sally without Wufei saying a word.  
  
"They don't blame you Wufei because it's not your fault." Trowa said. "You didn't know Treize's plan."  
  
"But I should have figured it out. If I had we would have known that the mission had just been a set up. It's my fault they're dying." The depressed voice mumbled and Trowa only sighed, knowing it was useless to fight with him about it now.  
  
"Someday Wufei, I hope you feel differently." He said and a silence fell between the two Gundams as they made their way back to the safe house where their only family and only friends were waiting.  
  
  
  
To be continued.  
  
Dija like it? Review please!! 


	4. Part One: Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from GW  
  
Note: This was for a contest from Shades of Color. It didn't win and I wanted to post it somewhere.  
  
  
  
word = Italics  
  
// word \\ = thoughts  
  
PART ONE  
  
Chapter Three  
  
"Shit! Trowa's gonna skin me alive!" Duo raced around the trees, looking for any sign of Quatre. Heero followed slowly, refusing to panic until they actually found the boy. He had been in bad shape; he couldn't have gone far.  
  
Upon reaching the Gundams before Duo, Heero noticed that Sandrock's hatch was open, it hadn't been before. Looking behind his shoulder, he found Duo running through the trees calling out to a person that wasn't there. Rolling his eyes, Heero stepped over to Sandrock and proceeded to climb up to the open hatch.  
  
Before going in a voice stopped him and he silently listened realizing it was Trowa's. "Where are Heero and Duo anyway?" The voice asked.  
  
Quatre giggled. "I don't know why people think we're rabbits." Heero blushed at the idea. // He left to give us privacy. \\ He realized and nodded to himself. He tuned out the rest of the conversation as he waited for it to end. His eyes fell upon Duo who was out of earshot but in a clearing, looking behind every bush.  
  
"Baka." He mumbled to himself as he leaned against Sandrock's hull, he would have never admitted to anyone that it was amusing to watch Duo run around like a chicken with its head cut off. It actually brought a smile to the face of the used-to-be perfect soldier. // No love, no life. What the hell was I thinking? \\ He sighed to himself as he watched his soul mate. // The mission, that's what I thought about. Mission this; mission that, it was always first. And now...I'd drop anything just to hear him laugh. \\ He leaned his head back against the cool Gundanium. // It was the mission that got two of us killed. \\  
  
No noise came from inside the large machine and Heero realized that Quatre had cut his connection with the Heavyarms pilot. Slowly, Heero forced himself to his feet. His body was still shaking and he couldn't make it stop. // Gemini is finally taking effect. \\ He realized as he climbed into the cockpit.  
  
He found Quatre curled up in the pilot's seat fast asleep. "I'd better get you back before Duo gives himself a hernia." He sighed as he picked up the pilot. "Geez, you used to weigh nothing." He groaned at the weight. // I'm getting weak, damn it. \\ He sighed and made his way out of the cockpit and down to the ground.  
  
He was slightly surprised that Quatre hadn't woken up on the trek down but shrugged it off and started walking back to the safe house.  
  
Duo spotted Heero walking and realized that he was carrying a body. "You found him!" He puffed as he caught up with him. "Where was he? Is he hurt? Heero, answer me!" Duo demanded.  
  
Heero glared at him; "If you would shut up long enough for me to talk maybe I would answer you." He hissed then turned back to watch where he was walking. "He was in Sandrock, talking to Trowa. He woke up...and saw us and decided to give us some privacy."  
  
"Oh." Duo nodded. "I'll hafta thank him for being considerate. What were he and Tro talkin' about?" He wondered, bending his arms and putting his hands behind his head.  
  
"I didn't listen." Heero replied. "It was private." They reached the safe house. Just before entering the door Heero gasped as he lost his grip on Quatre's body. Duo reacted by catching the falling pilot.  
  
He looked up at Heero. "What happened?" Duo asked, worried.  
  
Heero rubbed his sore wrist. "I'm getting weak." He replied. "Quatre used to weigh nothing to me, but now I can hardly pick him up." He shook his head. "And it's not because he's gained weight."  
  
"Gemini?" Duo whispered.  
  
Heero sighed and nodded, "Hai."  
  
Duo bit his lip then shifted Quatre. "Let's get him inside and then rest." He said, taking charge. Heero didn't disagree and went inside.  
  
After lying Quatre down in his spot Duo went over to Heero who had sat down at the table and had started to type on his laptop again. "Hee-chan, you need to rest." He said, leaning over the computer.  
  
"I know, and I will. I need to see where Trowa and Wufei are first." He was silent then and Duo watched a message appear on the screen, informing them that the two other pilots were on the way home. Duo smiled to himself as he saw a small message from Trowa, telling the Deathscythe pilot that if he let anything happen to Quatre that he'd meet up with Heavyarms' foot.  
  
"We'll sleep with him between us." Heero said, closing the computer off. Duo sighed, but didn't argue as the two went over to the sleeping boy. Quatre moaned and his face was contorted in pain.  
  
"He's having a nightmare." Duo knew the expressions and understood the pain. He had plenty of his own nightmares. Heero knew this as well and nodded in sympathy. Together the two pilots lay beside their friend and tried to fall asleep.  
  
***  
  
Trowa and Wufei entered the small dilapidated safe house after landing and hiding their Gundams. Once inside they spotted their three comrades sleeping. Duo and Heero were curled up together and Quatre was sleeping next to Duo.  
  
Trowa frowned at how sick his lover looked and he sighed as he turned back to Wufei. "I'm going to start getting a meal ready. They're probably hungry and it doesn't look like they had any supplies." He explained as he set a bag down.  
  
Wufei nodded. "Yeah, I guess we're lucky we picked up supplies on our way here." He said. "What do you want me to do?" He asked, looking at Trowa.  
  
Trowa looked back at Heero and Duo, "Wake Duo. We're going to need firewood and he can gather it easily. Did you bring in the water?" Trowa asked looking over at the Shenlong pilot.  
  
"No, I left it in Nataku. I'll wake Duo and we'll go."  
  
Trowa nodded as Wufei shook Duo's shoulder.  
  
"Five more minutes Hee-chan." He mumbled tiredly, then slowly his violet eyes began to open. "Wu? That you?" He blinked then grinned. "Hey Dude!" He sat up carefully and yawned. Then his eyes went wide. "Shit! Don't tell me we lost Quatre again!" He looked around.  
  
"He's behind you Duo." Trowa's voice was calm but Duo realized there was an amused tone there. "And what do you mean lost him again?"  
  
Duo grinned, "Ah, never mind Trowa, it's not important." He waved the other boy off as he looked at Quatre. // Little runt, you know that we don't have much time left.thank you for letting Heero and I spend it together. \\ He sighed and shook his head as he got up. As he did he accidentally woke Heero.  
  
"What is it Duo?" Heero mumbled.  
  
"Nothing koi, Trowa and Wufei have arrived, go back to sleep." Duo spoke gently.  
  
"Trowa and Wufei are back? Where's Quatre?" Heero noticed the missing presence of their friend.  
  
"He's right there." Duo said. Heero looked over at the blonde boy.  
  
"Hn." He mumbled as he dragged himself over to the sleeping figure and wrapped his arm around him. Quatre huddled into Heero's warmth.  
  
Duo grinned then turned back to Wufei. "What's up Wu-chan?" He asked.  
  
"Trowa needs firewood and I have to get water from Nataku so that leaves you." Wufei explained.  
  
"Mission accepted." Duo said, doing his best Heero impression.  
  
Trowa rolled his eyes as the two left, then he gathered the things from the bag he had carried in with him. It didn't take long to get everything ready. They'd be able to have coffee and soup as soon as they had a fire. He waited silently, sitting beside Quatre, watching the boy sleep. Sighing as quietly as he could, he gently ran his fingers through Quatre's damp hair. Trowa could feel the extra heat from the little body against his hand. By the way the boy was breathing; Trowa debated whether or not he should strip Quatre of his damp clothes.  
  
Heero stirred slightly then opened his eyes. He blinked, confused as he stared at Quatre's flushed face. His eyes moved up and he saw Trowa sitting beside the two quietly. "Sleep well?" Trowa asked in his usual calm tone. Heero yawned and nodded.  
  
"Did Duo give you a report?" He asked as he sat up, carefully pulling away from Quatre. After losing the heat Quatre whimpered in protest.  
  
"No." Trowa shook his head. "I didn't ask. We needed firewood." He shrugged as he gathered Quatre into his arms. Quatre adjusted to the new position by shifting so he could rest his head against Trowa's heart.  
  
"Baka." Heero mumbled even though Duo wasn't there to hear.  
  
Trowa smiled softly. "Don't worry. Quatre reported back to me. What about you? Has Gemini taken effect yet?" He asked, cradling the smaller boy.  
  
"My muscles are weakening and I have a fever." Heero replied dryly. He hated to admit that any part of him was weak, at least it was Trowa. "Gemini works fast, but I have reason to believe that it will slow down eventually and stabilize."  
  
"What reason would that be?" Trowa asked wondered.  
  
"Quatre's fever has stabilized and I don't think it will get any worse, nor will it get any better. As it is his fever is up to 104 degrees and it hasn't fluctuated at all over the past..." He got up and went to his laptop. He had set up a clock that told him how long they had been infected. "For the past six hours. Gemini is supposed to make its victim suffer, but not to suffer so much that they will die so soon. Quatre's fever will cause him discomfort but it won't kill him. This virus is a predator and its on top of the food chain, but for it to survive on top it needs to feed off its host. To survive as long as possible it has to become stable before killing its host completely." He explained, hoping that his theory made sense to Trowa.  
  
Trowa nodded as he looked down at Quatre. "So what we need to find is a stronger predator to make Gemini the prey." He said softly. "But Sally said that the only thing that even compares with Gemini is the AIDS virus and hell can freeze over before I allow you or Quatre to become infected." His voice got louder, surprising Heero and waking Quatre.  
  
Quatre whimpered painfully as he looked up at the blurred figure above him. "Trowa?" He whispered almost too softly to hear.  
  
Trowa looked at him as he gently caressed Quatre's flushed cheek. "I'm here little one." He spoke softly. A shy smile appeared on Quatre's lips as a trembling hand rose and gently rested on Trowa's cheek. The light fingertips moved slowly until a finger traced over Trowa's lips.  
  
// He's almost completely blind. \\ Heero realized as he watched the two in silence.  
  
Quatre's hand fell back gently and rested across his stomach. "Missed you..." He said sleepily as his eyes closed again. The blonde boy was fast asleep by the time Duo and Wufei came back and Trowa had stripped him down to a pair of black boxers after Quatre had mumbled about being too hot.  
  
"About time." Heero muttered as he took the wood from Duo and piled it in an old crumbling fireplace. Duo handed Heero matches then went over to the other three. Wufei and Trowa were trying to get Quatre to drink water but Quatre kept spitting the water out, shaking his head.  
  
Finally Duo sat down in front of the frustrated Heavyarms pilot. "Can I try?" Duo asked. Trowa looked at him for a few seconds, not quite ready to let Quatre go just yet, but finally figured he had nothing to lose. He handed Quatre over to Shinigami.  
  
Duo smiled as Quatre's eyes opened. He could tell that the small Sandrock pilot wasn't aware of what was going on, he was probably delirious from fever. "Hey Q. You feeling sick buddy?" He asked, gently rocking Quatre a bit. The boy nodded slightly. "Do you want to feel better?" He nodded again. "I have something that will make you feel better, will you take it for me?" Duo's voice had changed, as if he were talking to an uncertain child.  
  
Slowly Quatre nodded again. Wufei handed Duo the water bottle and Duo put it to Quatre's lips, tipping it so he could drink. When he had had enough his tongue pushed the bottle away. Duo wiped the water from around Quatre's mouth. After a few minutes he spoke again. "Feel better?" He asked.  
  
Quatre nodded again then yawned. "Are Trowa and Wufei here yet?" He wondered.  
  
Duo smiled as he helped the now coherent Quatre to sit up. "Yep, they're right here. You go sit with Trowa while Wu-man and I take the food to Heero." Duo helped Quatre over to Trowa, who held him protectively.  
  
"Has Heero had any water?" Wufei asked as he and Duo grabbed the coffee and soup. The Chinese boy knew that Heero was strong, but even then, the virus had to be affecting him by now. It had almost been forty-eight hours since the two boys had been infected.  
  
"Not to my recollection." Duo sighed, but Wufei noticed that he had the water bottle in his hand as they went over to the Wing pilot. "Hey Hee- chan, here's the food. You look like you could use a drink." He said and handed Heero the water bottle.  
  
"I was hoping for alcohol." Heero muttered as he gulped half of the bottle.  
  
Duo laughed, "I'll remember that." He grinned then motioned to the food. "Do you want help?" He asked.  
  
Heero shrugged, "All we have to do is heat it up. It won't take long to do that." He replied as he placed the food and coffee near the fire. With that done Heero sat down beside the fireplace and leaned his back against the wall.  
  
Wufei took his leave quietly as Duo sat beside his lover, knowing that Duo could take care of him. Wufei stood at the window, staring at the fleeting light as the sun slowly disappeared behind one of the mountains surrounding the safe house and their Gundams. He felt betrayed. Treize had used him to get to the other pilots and because he had been weak enough to fall into the trap, two of his closet friends were going to parish.  
  
"Pitying yourself doesn't get you anywhere you know." Wufei turned at the voice. He looked over at the pair sitting by Heero's laptop. He looked at Quatre, who had spoken the words.  
  
Wufei sighed as he looked back out at the window. "I suppose you are right." He nodded.  
  
"Hey. I just had a thought." Duo got everyone's attention as he and Heero joined the other three.  
  
"Oh great." Heero sighed, "Here it comes." He teased as Duo shot him a nasty look.  
  
"What is Oz going to do when Heero and Quatre are.gone?" Duo wondered, "I mean they think that the three of us will stop fighting. We won't but with just the three of us we don't stand a chance." He flopped down.  
  
"Maxwell is right. But that doesn't mean we give up." Wufei sat beside Trowa. "We didn't know about each other when we first began to fight and we still fought against Oz."  
  
Everyone silently agreed. Quatre looked at the blurry image of Wufei. "What will you do Wufei?" He asked softly. "Will you go back to Treize?"  
  
"Never." Wufei growled at the thought of seeing that bastard again. He would kill the man who caused this injustice. The Chinese boy looked at Quatre; "He is my enemy."  
  
"I thought he was before." Duo mumbled but was silenced when Heero elbowed him hard in the ribs.  
  
Wufei smirked. "I was foolish to believe that the enemy was honourable and I understand that I was weak for better judgement. From now on Treize is my enemy and he will meet his demise by my hand." He voiced, clenching his hands into fists, as if emphasizing the point.  
  
No one doubted him and the rest of the wait was in silence. Finally, Heero got up and grabbed the canisters sitting by the fire. Coffee was poured and the food was shared.  
  
"I'm not hungry." Quatre yawned. "Can I have the water bottle please?"  
  
Duo looked at Trowa then handed Quatre one of the water bottles. Quietly he picked up Heero's laptop and opened a file he had created. Heero read it quietly from over Duo's shoulder.  
  
Subject: Heero Yuy - 01  
  
Time of Infection: 14:02 A/T 0502 AC195  
  
Status.  
  
Symptom: Muscles growing weak  
  
Time Occurred: 12:00 A/T 0503  
  
Symptom: Slight Fever 102 D.  
  
Time Occurred: 19:34 A/T 0503  
  
Subject: Quatre Rabarba Winner - 04  
  
Time of Infection: 14:013 A/T 0502 AC195  
  
Status.  
  
Symptom: Fever unknown temperature  
  
Time Occurred: 18:07 A/T 0502  
  
Symptom: Blurring of vision, probable lose of sight  
  
Time Occurred: 20:27 A/T 0503  
  
Symptom: Lose of appetite.  
  
Time Occurred: 1:04 A/T 0504  
  
Heero watched Duo add the third symptom to Quatre's record. "Two questions." He spoke. "One, what is A/T? Two, how do you know that Quatre just isn't hungry? This might not have anything to do with Gemini." Everyone looked at the Deathscythe pilot, wondering the same thing.  
  
Duo grinned as he closed the computer. "Guess it's a good thing I'm so well in tuned with food, ne? One, A/T stands for American Time, I've been using my watch and it was set to an American Time Zone 'cause we were in America when we got captured. Two, Hee-chan, we were captured almost forty- eight hours ago and have had nothing to eat. Maybe Wu and Trowa but you, me and Quatre were stuck here with no supplies. You're hungry, I'm starving, why wouldn't Quatre be hungry?" Duo asked.  
  
Everyone was silent then Heero sighed, "Point taken." He nodded.  
  
"You should try to eat something anyway little one." Trowa spoke in that calm voice. Quatre looked up at him, blinking several times before smiling softly, and with Trowa's help he was able to sit up. Duo handed Quatre a bowl of soup.  
  
Heero cleared his throat. "I may have a plan to defeat Oz." He explained, "If we can defeat Oz before the two of us.expire, then our deaths will not be so pointless. If we can get Treize to surrender then the war will be over."  
  
"And how do we make Treize surrender?" Duo asked.  
  
Heero looked at him calmly, then took a breath. "We infect him our own virus."  
  
  
  
To be continued.  
  
Dija like it? Review please!! 


	5. Part One: Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from GW  
  
Note: This was for a contest from Shades of Color. It didn't win and I wanted to post it somewhere.  
  
Bad lemon. This time just because I can't write lemons. 3x4  
  
word = Italics  
  
// word \\ = thoughts  
  
PART ONE  
  
Chapter Four  
  
"What? But we don't have our own virus!" Duo was beginning to think that the virus had gone to Heero's head.  
  
"But Treize doesn't know that." Trowa caught on.  
  
"Exactly." Heero nodded.  
  
"Okay, so then how do we get to Treize?" Duo asked. Nobody had a reply right away.  
  
"Wufei." Quatre suddenly said. "Treize probably expects him to report back with our condition. If we could get in the way Wufei did, then we should have no problem getting to Treize." He explained.  
  
"One problem." Duo announced, "Well, two actually." He shrugged. "The first one, and pretty obvious, is that Quatre and Heero can't help us. And the second one, Wufei threatened to kill Treize next time he sees him." He reminded them.  
  
"I can put it off for peace." Wufei mumbled, though a big part of him wanted to wrap his hands around Treize's neck and squeeze until the body under them was limp and lifeless.  
  
"I may have a solution for the first problem." Heero grabbed his laptop and began to type. "Although Quatre's not going to like it."  
  
Quatre's eyes grew wide, as if he knew what Heero was planning. "I'm not using the Zero system!" He vowed. Duo, Trowa and Wufei were surprised at the suggestion and looked at Heero expectantly.  
  
"If we want this plan to work then you have no choice." Heero glared over the top of his computer screen as he typed something. "I've been running tests and adding new programs on Zero. With what I've added, you should have no problem." He shrugged, showing Duo the programs first.  
  
"But you can't be sure. I don't want to do that again." Quatre shook his head, refusing to remember. He sank back against Trowa, all of his energy gone.  
  
"Treize needs to see five of us Quatre." Duo said as he looked up from the programs. "With the new added touches Heero's given it, it will give you your strength and eye sight back." Duo promised.  
  
"The only problem we might have is you killing Treize." Heero sighed.  
  
"Oh, I might kill Treize, but what will stop me from trying to or actually succeeding in killing one of you guys?" Quatre asked, "And besides, how am I supposed to be on Zero when I'm not in my Gundam?"  
  
"Dr. J has been working on something that I asked him to create. It's a small device that goes around your ear, like glasses much less, except there is a slight transmitter that goes into your ear." Heero explained. "When we are on L1 I'll show it to you. You will be attached to the main system and someone else will be attached to an extended part of the system, they will have control of your thoughts against the enemy."  
  
Quatre was quiet for a long time but finally whispered something to Trowa. Trowa nodded and the two of them got up. "Heero, I'm sure you can explain everything to us a little later.but we've got something we need to do." He said.  
  
Heero nodded, understanding.  
  
"Hey Tro." Duo dug through the duffel bag Trowa had brought it. "I saw this while looking for junk food, which by the way you have nothing of, and I think you'll probably need it." The braided pilot through something at the silent clown.  
  
Trowa caught it and realized it was a tube of lubrication. He looked at Duo and smirked. "Never knew you were so thoughtful, we'll keep it in mind Duo." He said and the two of them left the safe house.  
  
When the door had shut Duo waited a few minutes then stood up and looked at Heero, "Did you have to mention the Zero system?" He all but yelled at his lover.  
  
"It's the only way." Heero said calmly.  
  
Duo sat back down and crossed his arms. "Fine, but I'm not going to be responsible if Quatre does somehow get a hold of Treize. I say we find a better way but hey, I'm only the God of Death here, I can't think of everything." He continued to talk to himself then noticed Heero's silence and Wufei's as well as the Shenlong pilot looked over the notes of Heero's computer. "Okay, what is it now?" Duo asked, knowing there was something Heero hadn't told them and by the look of Wufei he knew it as well.  
  
"I didn't mention something." Heero sighed looking away guilty. That was the first give away that something was wrong, Heero looked guilty. "Once Quatre is on Zero, we can't take him off."  
  
***  
  
Trowa watched Quatre as the smaller boy walked in front of him. Quatre's body was stiff and Trowa could tell that he was upset. "Quatre?" He saw the body jerk, as if startled, then the smaller boy collapsed. Trowa gasped and quickly caught the falling body. "Quatre? Are you alright?" He asked, looking Quatre over slightly.  
  
"I'm fine." Quatre assured him. "Can we go somewhere, like.a cliff? It's almost dawn and I want to see the sun rise if that's okay." He wondered.  
  
Trowa helped him to his feet. "For you little one, anything." He promised then looked around for a good spot. They had been walking up hill after leaving the safe house and had been walking for a while now. Spotting the perfect place, Trowa led Quatre there.  
  
"This place is a beautiful spot." Quatre smiled, looking around the area. The grass, as much as he could see looked green and it was soft and cool under his bare feet. He could make out the other mountains, bordering t the edge of the lightening blue of the sky where the sun was beginning to show signs of life.  
  
Together, they sat in the plush grass. Trowa held Quatre in front of him as Quatre rested his head on Trowa's shoulder. They were quiet, listening to the other's breathing.  
  
"I love you." Quatre said softly as the sun began to peak over the tops of the tall mountains. It glimmered beautifully above the high peaks. This was peace. Quatre wondered how many of the Oz soldiers had looked at a sunrise. If Treize had ever watched the sun rise.  
  
"I love you too." Trowa whispered, resting his head on Quatre's shoulder, one of his hands gently tracing designs across Quatre's bare stomach. The small Arabian had walked out of the safe house in what he had been wearing, boxers.  
  
"Can you do me a favour Trowa-chan?" Quatre asked, finding Trowa's free hand and holding in between his own.  
  
"Oh course." Trowa nipped at Quatre's neck, making the smaller boy giggle. Trowa was going to miss that. The small sound of Quatre's giggling was enough to make Trowa smile.  
  
Quatre turned in Trowa's embrace and smiled softly. "Promise me that you'll find someone who makes you happy." Trowa watched as Quatre's eyes began to shimmer with tears. If he couldn't make Trowa happy himself he wanted someone to do it.  
  
"Quatre." Trowa began to shake his head but Quatre grabbed the sides of Trowa's face and kissed him hard. Trowa opened his mouth slightly to let Quatre enter. Quatre slipped his tongue passed the lips, tasting heaven.  
  
"Please Trowa, promise me." Quatre said, kissing Trowa's lips between words. "I don't want your life to end with mine." It had taken a lot to get Trowa out of his shell, Quatre didn't want his hard work and especially not Trowa's hard work to be a waste and have the boy retreat inside himself again.  
  
"I promise Quatre." Trowa finally whispered, "But no one could ever and will never replace you." He sealed his words with another kiss.  
  
When they separated Quatre smiled weakly. "Make love to me?" He asked shyly. Trowa answered by gently lying Quatre back against the soft grass. The Heavyarms pilot pressed his lips against his angel's as his hands fumbled with his clothes until soon they were both naked.  
  
"We don't have to do this amour [1]." Trowa whispered gently when he felt Quatre's body start to tremble.  
  
"I want to." Quatre assured him.  
  
"But you're trembling." Trowa pointed out gently as he caressed Quatre's cheek.  
  
Quatre smiled, though the smile was radiating sadness. "I'm trying not to cry Trowa." He whispered softly.  
  
Trowa nodded, understanding. "You've never hid your feelings before, don't start now." He whispered and as his fingertips brushed over Quatre's skin, a tear followed them. Trowa gently kissed it away.  
  
Quatre pulled Trowa up to his face and they were locked in a desperate kiss until breathing became a necessity. Trowa began to gently kiss Quatre's neck, then moved down his slender body gently nipping and licking at the soft skin. As Trowa traveled lower he felt Quatre's hands in his hair, urging him on. Trowa smirked to himself as he stopped at Quatre's stomach, dipping his tongue into Quatre's navel, tickling him. Trowa felt the smaller body tense and gasp in pleasure. As Trowa continued to kiss every bit of the milky white skin of Quatre's stomach his hands slid down to Quatre's inner thighs.  
  
Quatre moaned, his fingers dug into Trowa's hair. The feather light kisses and light tingling caresses were driving him mad and turning any coherent thought to mush. "T-Trowa." The name flitted from swollen lips. "Please." Quatre arched up, begging for Trowa to touch him. He gasped when Trowa complied.  
  
The silent pilot tickled the sensitive head with his tongue and gently grazed his teeth across the skin. Quatre cried out, jerking his body forward. Relaxing his throat muscles, Trowa swallowed Quatre's entire length. He used the tip of his tongue again, to tickle the underside of Quatre's erection. Quatre arched into Trowa's mouth as his head thrashed from side to side.  
  
"Trowa.I'm." Quatre moaned as he released his essence. Trowa swallowed every drop greedily, then he moved back to Quatre's face. He kissed the panting blonde, sharing his taste. After a war of tongues Trowa broke the kiss and lay beside Quatre. The Sandrock pilot cuddled against Trowa's body and they lay in a content silence.  
  
While resting, Quatre's hand found its way to Trowa's neglected hard on and he gently stroked the throbbing flesh. Trowa moaned quietly and it wasn't long before he felt the familiar tingling start to burn within his body. Just when Trowa thought he'd explode, Quatre withdrew his hand. Questioningly Trowa looked beside him at the smaller boy.  
  
Quatre's bright sea water green eyes looked up at Trowa shyly. "Come inside me?" Quatre whispered softly.  
  
***  
  
"Can't take him off it?" Duo looked at Heero with wide eyes. "Why not? Quatre's going to die while he's on the Zero system? That just ain't right Heero! We all know that that's one of his worst nightmares, the ones next to the nightmares where he kills one of us while on the Zero. There has to be another way!" The braided boy ranted.  
  
"Cryogenics." Wufei suddenly spoke, getting both pilots' attention. Nobody said anything for a long time and Wufei began to worry that he had angered one of the pair. How, he couldn't comprehend.  
  
"You wanna turn Heero and Quatre into Popsicles?" Duo finally broke the thick blanket of silence. He looked doubtful.  
  
"I was merely suggesting it. If both pilots are frozen then they will not die. We can work on finding a cure that way." Wufei explained. They should have thought of it before!  
  
Duo began to think about it silently and noticed that Heero was already on his computer emailing J. "I like it Wu. I like it." The God of Death grinned. "Now we gotta talk to Trowa and Quatre."  
  
"Go find them." Heero grunted from his computer.  
  
"What?! Me? Are you crazy? I'm not about to interrupted them when you know damn well what they're doing!" Duo exclaimed, picturing Trowa throwing knives at him. He shuttered, that wasn't a pretty picture.  
  
"This is important." Heero replied, keeping his back to Duo as his fingers clicked over the keys.  
  
Duo crossed his arms, refusing. "So is what they are doing." He said.  
  
"Delay then! Walk really slow." Heero growled.  
  
Duo sighed in defeat. "Fine, but if Trowa kills me, then that's your problem." He mumbled and left the safe house. "Damn it. Why do I have to go find them?" Duo mumbled to himself as he kicked a stone up a pathway. He didn't want to intrude on them in one of their most intimate moments. It would embarrass Quatre and Duo knew how private Trowa was.  
  
With that thought Duo realized that Trowa had been more open suddenly. // Ever since we found out that Quatre was dying. \\ Duo nodded, understanding. Th whole deal with Quatre dying had caused the banged pilot to open up in front of everyone. // Hn, Heero's loosened up a bit too, but not much. Although we did fuck with Quatre in the room. \\  
  
As Duo rounded a slight corner along the path he stopped in his tracks, his jaw hitting the ground below him and his eyes bugged out at the sight that met his eyes.  
  
Quatre arched against Trowa's body as Trowa thrust into him, hitting that spot inside him that made him scream. Trowa had Quatre's arms pinned above the blonde's head so he couldn't touch himself. Trowa ravished Quatre's chest, neck and face, biting and sucking his nipples, nipping at his neck and attacking those swollen pink lips.  
  
"Please.Trowa." Quatre panted before Trowa captured his mouth, thrusting his tongue inside. Slowly, one of his hands slid down Quatre's withering body and began to pump his weeping shaft. "Oh! Harder, please Trowa!" Quatre begged. Trowa quickened his rhythm and soon both he and Quatre had cried out in completion.  
  
While the smaller boy rested, Trowa cleaned Quatre of his own spunk, using his tongue. He rested beside the blonde after kissing him, sharing the taste again. When they broke the kiss Quatre looked at Trowa, his eyes shining, innocent. "When the time comes, will you hold me when I die Trowa? And before you say anything, I don't want you to if you don't want to." Quatre said.  
  
Trowa only smiled softly. "Yes, mon petit ange.[2] I will." He promised. Satisfied, Quatre let himself slip into sleep. Trowa smiled to himself as he traced patterns on Quatre's stomach, making sure the boy was really asleep. "Okay Duo, you can come out now." He spoke.  
  
Duo stepped out from behind the slight corner where he had been watching. He hadn't been watching to get a thrill or to be perverted. When he had looked at Towa and Quatre he simply could not take his eyes off of them. They looked so.right together. "Sorry." Duo mumbled.  
  
Trowa looked at him and smiled shortly. "Don't be. I heard you coming but.I suspect that whatever you want is important." He shrugged.  
  
Duo nodded. "I'll wait for you a little way down the path." He said, then left the two in silence. Trowa proceeded to dress himself and Quatre. When they were both dressed, Trowa picked up the sleeping angel and carried him down the path towards Duo. "How is he?" Duo asked, then grinned. "And I don't mean how was he while you two were doing your thing." He winked.  
  
Trowa rolled his eyes, but appreciated Duo's humor. "He's tired and will probably sleep for a while." He looked down at the sleeping boy. "He was using his uchuu no kokoro to draw strength from me. I could feel it."  
  
"He can do that?" Duo wondered, not knowing all the things that the Arabian could do using his 'space heart'.  
  
"Only when we're as intimate as we were." Trowa replied quietly, knowing that Quatre always focused on Trowa's pleasure when they made love. The blonde would be able to tell what Trowa was feeling and knew what would give him more pleasure. // Always giving, aren't you Quatre? \\"Mon pauvre prince malade." [3] Trowa whispered.  
  
Duo didn't ask what Trowa had said. But he sighed, "Sorry about walkin' in on ya. Wuffie and Heero nominated me to come find you." The American blushed slightly.  
  
Trowa actually smirked. "They knew you'd enjoy the show." He said and continued walking even after Duo stopped and just stared at him.  
  
"Damn." Duo mumbled to himself, then ran to catch up. Neither boy talked as they made their way back to the safe house, letting Quatre sleep. They both knew he'd have to be woken once they reached the tiny cabin.  
  
Sure enough, Heero woke him at once, then everyone sat down in a small circle. "What's so important?" Quatre mumbled, rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he leaned against Trowa's shoulder.  
  
"Wufei thought of an idea that could keep you and I alive until a cure is found." Heero stated and immediately had Quatre's full attention; Trowa's as well.  
  
"How?" The banged pilot wondered suspiciously.  
  
"Cryogenics." Wufei answered.  
  
Nobody said anything. Then the same doubtful look that Duo had worn crossed Quatre's face. "You freeze us?" He asked. "Can Gemini be contained that way?" He asked.  
  
Heero took over from there. "I don't know. Dr. J is running tests with the blood samples he has. But if it works we need to know if you agree." He looked at Quatre.  
  
Quatre was silent for a moment, contemplating his answer. Finally he took a breath. "Yes, I agree. But who knows how long it will take to find a cure? I don't want to wake up in a world where there is no Trowa, Duo or Wufei." He whispered.  
  
Heero nodded in agreement. These pilots had become his friends, his family; he didn't want to live without them either. "Dr. J will keep us in his lab and if the cure is found too late then whoever is.in charge of our bodies will have us destroyed. We'll never feel a thing." Heero reassured Quatre.  
  
"There's one more thing." Duo said. His arms were crossed and he was glaring at Heero. This action caused Quatre and Trowa to look at the Wing pilot curiously.  
  
Heero sighed. "Quatre, do you agree to use the Zero?" he asked quietly.  
  
Quatre looked at him. "I have no choice. Treize must see all five of us." He nodded; though he thought of Zero made him feel sick.  
  
"Alright. Here's the problem." Heero began. "Once you are on Zero, we can't take you off. You'll have to be frozen on the system, and if it comes to it, woken up on the system." He said, almost mumbled.  
  
"What?" Quatre looked horrified. He sat up from Trowa's warm body and stared at Heero with wide unseeing eyes. "Why?" he demanded, his body beginning to tremble. The Zero was pure evil and Quatre hated the thought of being under its power for so long, even if he was going to be asleep.  
  
"Calm down Winner." Wufei spoke. "If you were to be taken off the Zero system you would immediately die of exhaustion." He explained. "Yuy added a few programs that will allow Zero to give you strength, but while its giving you strength, the system will also be draining you."  
  
Quatre quieted and leaned back against Trowa. His quiet voice seemed small and frightened. "When does this happen? When do we leave for L1?" He asked after a long moment of silence.  
  
"We'll leave at nightfall." Heero said. "We should probably rest. Duo slept some and he's agreed to keep an eye over things." He looked at his koi who nodded.  
  
Reluctantly the group separated. Duo sat in a corner so he could survey the entire room. Heero lay peacefully in his arms, dozing lightly, every sound waking him. Wufei sat by the fire, keeping it lit so it would warm the house. It had gotten cool, being up in the mountains, and it would, more than likely warm up as the day went on. Trowa sat in the corner, opposite of Duo and Heero. He protectively held the sleeping Sandrock pilot in his lap. Quatre's dreams were filled with memories of Zero.  
  
Duo watched as sleep eventually caught up to Wufei, then Trowa. He had been the only healthy pilot to sleep and Quatre and Heero had been weakened. At the thought of his lover, Duo looked down, smiling softly when he spotted his braid in Heero's hand.  
  
Frozen. The harsh word echoed through Duo's seemingly vacant mind. Heero would be frozen until a cure could be found. How long would it take? Was there even a cure to find? Duo wouldn't survive without his other half for long. // Just when I find someone who Death can't catch, he's taken from me. \\ Duo thought melancholy. // Not exactly by death either, something much worse, separation. \\ He sighed as he stared at the relaxed body. "We'll find a cure Heero, Death promises." He whispered.  
  
  
  
[1] Amour means 'love' in French. If I have the word set wrong I apologize, but the only language I do speak is English.  
  
[2] Mon petit ange - My little angel.  
  
[3] Mon pauvre prince malade. - My poor sick prince.  
  
  
  
To be continued.  
  
Dija like it? Review please!! 


	6. Part One: Chapter Five

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from GW  
  
Note: This was for a contest from Shades of Color. It didn't win and I wanted to post it somewhere.  
  
word = Italics  
  
// word \\ = thoughts  
  
PART ONE  
  
Chapter Five  
  
"Are the Gundams secure?" Trowa asked as Duo entered the shuttle. They had acquired a shuttle, which was fully fueled. The problem was that it only had room for two of the Gundams. Quatre's Gundam would have been of no use since it's pilot was grounded. Trowa had left his Gundam with Sandrock and Heero had decided to leave Wing Zero as well. The three Gundams had been left in the care of the Maguanacs Corps.  
  
Trowa shuttered, remembering the angry faces of all forty men when they had been told of 'Master' Quatre's condition. Trowa would have hated to be Oz.  
  
"Wufei's finishing up with Nataku. He said that he'd probably ride in the cargo bay. He need to be alone." Duo reported then flopped down in the co- pilot's seat. "Heero and Quatre are in the small captain's cabin." The braided Deathscythe plot looked at Trowa. They had been there for over two hours and Trowa had yet to even see Quatre. "You aren't going to pilot the whole way are you? I mean, I know that you'd rather be with Quatre right now."  
  
Trowa did nothing at first. He wanted to be Quatre as long as he could be. Finally, he replied, "I'll set it on auto pilot once we're out of the Earth's atmosphere." He promised, though his entire body argued with his words. He wanted to be with Quatre now .  
  
"Whatever you want Tro." Duo shrugged then went silent.  
  
***  
  
Wufei sat quietly on the paneled floor, looking up at his mecha. He had prayed for anyone who was listening to give him the strength to see Treize again. // I cannot kill him. Heero's plan must work and for it to be successful, Treize needs to be alive. \\ Wufei clenched his fist in anger.  
  
After there was peace, Treize would meet his death. "Relena Peacecraft will have taken over. All will be right." He promised then sighed. "Unless we don't find a cure."  
  
***  
  
"How are you feeling?" Heero asked from the captain's desk as Quatre stumbled out of the adjoining bathroom. The blonde boy had been throwing up for the past hour.  
  
Quatre looked at Heero blankly then crawled onto the small bed. "I feel like I'm dying." He mumbled into a pillow. He didn't expect a reply and he suspected at the sudden silence that Heero had gone back to his computer. That is until the bed moved. Quatre turned his head and squinted in the darkness of the room and through his blurry vision until he could make out the form of Heero's body lying beside him on the bed. "Heero?" He was confused.  
  
"I love Duo." Heero deadpanned as he stared at the ceiling.  
  
Quatre lay his head back on the pillow. "I know." He murmured, wondering what the Wing pilot was talking about. Everyone knew how much he loved the American.  
  
Heero sighed and rolled onto his side so he was facing Quatre, their noses only an inch a part. "I mean, I love him.more than anything. But.I want him to be happy. He shouldn't have to wait for me when I might not come back." He explained, hoping that Quatre would understand.  
  
To his relief, Quatre nodded. "I wish the same thing for Trowa. Happiness I mean." He whispered. "And I won't be able to tell him that after I'm on the Zero.I already told him once.but I want to make sure he believes me." Quatre mumbled sadly.  
  
Heero lay motionlessly, then got off the bed. "I have an idea." He said as he began to search through the desk. In one of the bottom drawers he found paper and a pen. Grabbing them, he returned to the bed and sat down as Quatre sat up. The boy looked at the objects in Heero's hands questioningly, then looked up at Heero with the same question. "If we write out what we want to say to them it's something that they can keep for the rest of their lives." He explained.  
  
Quatre smiled, "I like it." He nodded.  
  
***  
  
Duo yawned as he walked toward the captain's room. They had been in space for two hours and there was still four more hours to wait until they would reach the L1 colony. Duo was exhausted, mentally and physically. That and he hadn't heard anything from Quatre or Heero for those two hours so he was curious, and a little worried. Though he knew that if something were wrong, one of the boys would come and get them, or at least use the communication system that had been put in the room.  
  
He quietly opened the door after checking for voices and finding none. The cabin light was on and as Duo's eyes found the bed he smiled to himself. Both Heero and Quatre were fast asleep, using each other for warmth since there were no sheets or blankets, just a pillow and a ratty mattress. Duo went over to the system and pressed a button.  
  
"Yes?" Trowa's voice came from the speaker seconds later.  
  
Duo smiled. "Trowa, there's something in this room more important than navigating. Put the damn shuttle on auto and come here. You've gotta check something out." He chuckled under his breath as Quatre stirred and cuddled closer to Heero. Heero's arm snaked around the small blonde and pulled him closer. Duo smiled to himself; // at least neither of you are alone. \\ He sighed as the door opened.  
  
Trowa stopped in the doorway as his eyes rested on the bed. "We should let them sleep." He said softly as he watched Quatre. The banged pilot had wanted to hold the smaller boy for over two hours, but the boy's sleep was more important.  
  
"Aw, you mean you're not gonna let me jump up and down on the bed yelling that Oz is coming?" Duo pouted then erupted into a giggling fit as Trowa looked at him, fixing him with a glare.  
  
"Baka." Heero snorted from the bed as he sat up. He looked at Trowa, then at Duo and decided to glare at the Deathscythe pilot.  
  
"Ah, get the stick outta your ass Heero!" Duo rolled his eyes. "There ain't room for the both of us!" He began to giggle again and Heero couldn't help but smile.  
  
Quatre moved suddenly and he opened his eyes. His vision had gotten worse and he couldn't even make out distinctive features on anybody. But he could tell which pilot was which by the hair and Trowa was the tallest. "Trowa, smack him!" He whined from the bed. He closed his eyes when he heard the satisfying 'smack' sound of skin on skin.  
  
"Ow! Trowa! That hurt!" Duo whined excessively.  
  
"Baby. He didn't hit you that hard." Heero raised an eyebrow at Duo.  
  
"Fine! Gang up on me then!" Duo crossed his arms and left the room. After a few minutes, when nobody followed him out he poked his head back in. "Oi, Hee-chan, this is the part where you follow me so Trowa and Quatre can be alone together and we can be alone together." He deadpanned then disappeared again.  
  
"Baka." Heero slipped off the bed and left the room, closing the door behind him.  
  
Trowa turned toward the bed and smiled as Quatre waved. "How are you feeling?" He asked as he joined Quatre on the bed. He lay where Heero had been seconds before and wrapped the tiny blonde in his arms, pulling him close.  
  
"I'm scared." Quatre whispered as he rested his head on Trowa's shoulder. He cuddled against the soft turtleneck, breathing in the sent of his lover. He listened to the heartbeat until he began to doze, before he slipped completely into sleep he whispered, "Je vous aime, mon clown silencieux." [1]  
  
Trowa smiled softly and kissed Quatre's forehead. "Je vous aime trop le petit." [2] He wouldn't let himself sleep. He wanted to be awake to memorize the feel on his lover's body. "Je vous aimerai pour toujours." [3] He whispered.  
  
***  
  
"What do you think being frozen feels like? I mean, are you scared or worried? Because I'm scared and worried! I don't want anything to happen to you, I love you and I never want to see you hurt!" Duo rambled as he sat with Heero in the cockpit.  
  
Heero smirked to himself as he listened to Duo's words. They somehow made really cared about him. And Duo's confession made Heero realize that he was scared and worried as well, but not for himself. He was more worried about Duo.  
  
After Wufei had mentioned cryogenics Heero had emailed Dr. J to see if being frozen would work. Dr. J had promised to start testing the theory. While Duo, Wufei and Trowa had been loading the Gundams Heero had received the information from Dr. J. Cryogenics would work. Together he and Quatre had searched for every piece of information they could find. Heero had been reading over the pages they had collected when Quatre had gotten sick at takeoff. The two of them were in no danger whatsoever.  
  
But Heero knew that Duo would wait for him, even if a cure wasn't found. The Deathscythe pilot would probably isolate himself from everyone, perhaps with the exception of Trowa, because his lover too was frozen and maybe Wufei because he was a Gundam pilot and a very close friend.  
  
As Duo continued to talk Heero felt the folded paper in the pocket of his jeans. // I have to remember to give this to Duo, and I suppose I'll have to remind Quatre since he'll be on the ZERO. \\ He thought as Duo stopped talking. Heero looked at him silently. What would it be like?  
  
"I won't feel anything Duo, it'll just be like sleeping to me." Heero finally spoke. "It's been done many times, even way back in the twenty first century. I promise you that I'll be fine." He spoke gently, as he looked out at all the stars, it looked peaceful.  
  
"I'm going to miss you." Duo mumbled then shrugged, "But hey, if it's like a big sleep to you then you won't miss me." He crossed his arms and slightly pouted.  
  
Heero smiled at this. "But it'll be a sleep without you Duo-koi. Of course I'm going to miss you." He reached out and gently outlined Duo's lips. He saw the tears well up in his shining violet eyes and slowly a tear slowly ran down Duo's cheek and ran over Heero's fingers. "I love you, you know I do." He whispered.  
  
"I know." Duo's voice as soft, as if he'd break a spell that had been cast over them. "I don't want to lose you. You're the only one that I've cared about that Death can't touch." He confessed.  
  
Heero sighed and pulled Duo into his arms. They didn't say anything and they held each other until a beeping sound came from the screen. They both looked and realized that they had arrived at L1. Duo looked at Heero and tried to smile bravely before pulling away. He grabbed the intercom and pressed a button. "Good evening ladies and gentlemen, I don't know which one of you is which, but I'll let you decide." He grinned, "We are now arriving at the L1 colony, please, get dressed and put your swords down.God, that's some kinky sex." Duo suddenly realized what it sounded like.  
  
"Duo!" Trowa and Quatre's voices sounded from somewhere on the shuttle.  
  
Duo chuckled as he continued. "What? Could you imagine a naked Trowa and a little naked Quatre running around while being chased with an armed Wufei?" He giggled at the mental picture.  
  
"Duo!" Quatre warned.  
  
"Okay, sorry!" Duo said into the unit. He ended the connection then looked at Heero. "They have no sense of humor." He said.  
  
Heero snorted.  
  
***  
  
"Pilots." Dr. J greeted them as they entered the lab. He immediately got down to business. "You said you had a plan." He looked at the Wing pilot.  
  
Heero nodded and began to explain the plan about infecting Treize with a fake virus. Dr. J listened with interest as he led the five pilots into a large room. He motioned for Trowa to place Quatre on one of the lab tables.  
  
Quatre clung to Trowa when the Heavyarms pilot let him go, not wanting to be alone. Trowa understood and stayed with him, discreetly holding his lover's hand.  
  
Heero was getting to the part where Wufei would lead them to Treize. Wufei blushed at the sudden attention and looked down at the doctor's shoes. It didn't take Heero long to finish the story after that.  
  
Quatre sighed to himself as he leaned against Trowa. He felt sick to his stomach and all he wanted to do was rest. But there was no rest for the wicked.  
  
"Quatre?" Heero's voice caused the Sandrock pilot to look in the direction of the sound. As Heero grew near, Quatre's eyes tried to focus, causing the small boy to see stars and his head to spin. He closed his eyes and leaned against Trowa again for support. There was something cold pressed against his cheek and he opened his heavy eyes. "Here, drink this, it will make you feel better." Heero's voice sounded in Quatre's ears.  
  
The mouth of the bottle was placed against his lips and tipped so the cold water flowed into the cavern of Quatre's mouth. The feverish blonde swallowed clumsily, water dripping down his chin. "Thanks." He whispered once having enough.  
  
A gentle hand, Quatre knew it was Trowa's, wiped the water from his face. He looked toward the Wing pilot's direction, sensing that he was still there.  
  
"Something's need to be explained to you before we activate the Zero system." Heero said as Duo, Wufei and Dr. J joined the three. Quatre nodded, listening. "I told you that someone else will be controlling your thoughts about Treize." Heero explained. "It's up to you of who you want it to be controlling those thoughts." He said as he felt Duo's hand slide into his own.  
  
Quatre was silent, thinking his options over, "Will I be able to hear their thoughts if they can hear mine?" he wondered.  
  
"Yes, but only the thoughts directly thought. It goes both ways." Dr. J explained. The four other pilots could see that the man was holding the small ear-piece with a tiny wire that would surely be inserted into Quatre's ear. "The pilot that you will be linked with won't be able to pry and in return you can't pry either."  
  
Quatre nodded as he made up his mind. "Alright, then I want it to be Duo." He said.  
  
Surprise showed on everyone's, save Trowa's, faces, but Quatre was unable to see it. The three Gundam pilots had figured that he'd pick Trowa for obvious reasons. Trowa was not surprised, though he couldn't figure out why, but he was glad that Quatre hadn't chosen him. He might not have stopped Quatre from killing Treize.  
  
"Why?" Duo asked, totally shocked, wanting Quatre to pick someone else. "I mean, why not Trowa? I mean you love him and would trust him with your life. And what about Wufei? He's honorable and strong! Then there's Heero; it is his system after all. Why not them Quatre?" He asked.  
  
Quatre looked toward the voice and the blob in black. "Why not you Duo?" Quatre wondered and held out his hand for Duo to take. A hesitant hand appeared in his own and he gently pulled Duo closer to him.  
  
Trowa moved, knowing that Quatre need to talk to Duo, but didn't go far, knowing that the blonde wanted him there. He stood with Heero and Wufei as Dr. J left the room to get the piece of equipment that Duo would need.  
  
"Because." Duo mumbled, not caring how frightened he sounded or how weak he looked. "I'm Shinigami - the God of Death.I kill those I care about." He whispered.  
  
Quatre smiled softly. "Maybe it's time for the God of Death to prevent death." He said slowly. "You mustn't believe that about yourself Duo. You claim to be this God who takes the lives of others, you say you're death. But you're the liveliest person I've ever met. People claim me to be an angel, but I'm not. I know I'm not, you know that I'm not. I know exactly what and who I am and I know who you are." Quatre said.  
  
"Who am I?" Duo asked weakly as he stood in front of Quatre.  
  
"You are Duo Maxwell, a fifteen year old boy and one of my closest friends.you're one of my only friends." Quatre confessed. "You may be a Gundam pilot but you're still human. You feel as everyone else does and you are not responsible for the deaths of the people you love."  
  
There was silence for a few awkward minutes, then Duo took a breath. "I understand. But why did you pick me and not one of the others?" he wondered softly.  
  
Quatre blinked as his vision grew darker, losing colour. He ignored this to answer Duo's question. "You're right when you say I love Trowa. I love you all but I don't want him to have to pull me back from killing Treize. Wufei is very honorable and very strong but so are the rest of us. But he has a score to settle with Treize, it might be difficult or distracting for him to have to hold me back. And yes, it is Heero's system and Heero's plan, but Heero is also dying too, he needs all his strength to fool Treize." He explained.  
  
Duo sighed. "Are you sure?" He wondered looking at Quatre, studying him. Quatre nodded silently as Duo held the sides of the blonde's face, gently pressing their lips together in a quick kiss then they pulled each other into a hug. "As long as you know what you're doing." Duo whispered then pulled away from the dying Arabian.  
  
Heero cleared his throat, getting everyone's attention. "While we plan out the attack you'll have sometime alone with Trowa." He mentioned then added. "Once you're on the Zero we all know that you won't let anyone touch you."  
  
Quatre nodded, suppressing a shutter. "Thanks." He said as he felt a hand on his arm as Duo moved away from him so Trowa could reach his lover. Soon arms were around him in a hug and Quatre leaned into the warmth and familiar scent, wanting to spend the rest of his life in those arms, however short his life might be.  
  
Heero led Duo and Wufei away from the two. "When we activate the system the plan can be set into action. Duo, you will use Deathscythe's stealth cloak to follow Wufei to Treize. Keep radio silence, they'll be able to pick up the signals. You won't need to use the radio anyway, you'll be linked to Quatre and a mere thought will alert him of your position." Heero said.  
  
Dr. J came into the large room and over to the group of three. "This ear piece will connect you to 04." He said then fixed the small device to Duo's right ear. "When the system is activated you will be overwhelmed with emotions. Most of them will not be your own."  
  
Duo nodded, understanding.  
  
"Trowa, Quatre and I will go retrieve our Gundams from the Maguanacs. As soon as we hear your message from Quatre we will come to you. Once we get in, Quatre and I will infect Treize with our virus." He explained.  
  
"What will we use for our virus?" Duo asked as he felt the ear piece around his ear.  
  
Wufei spoke this time. "An old Chinese drug. It's used for people with insomnia and can't sleep. It's very powerful and works within about a half an hour." He replied. "Treize will believe that he's dying when really he's only falling asleep. Once he agrees to make a speech to tell the world that OZ has forfeited the war we'll give him the cure."  
  
Duo nodded, "Will half an hour be long enough for him to make the speech? I mean, what happens if Treize falls asleep before he has the chance? Then what do we do?" he asked.  
  
Wufei smiled. "Like Gemini, with water, this drug is with caffeine. We'll have him drink coffee until he can make the speech." He seemed prouder now. Duo had noticed that Wufei had been keeping his distance from everyone, blaming himself for what had happened.  
  
"Will we have Treize appoint Relena Peacecraft?" Duo wondered. "Does Relena know?" he asked after Heero nodded.  
  
"I contacted her." Heero nodded again. "She's ready to make a speech at anytime."  
  
"Good." Duo grinned, but his grin faltered when he glanced at their two friends.  
  
***  
  
"I love you Quatre." Trowa whispered gently stroking Quatre's hair. The blonde strands were damp since Quatre was still suffering from a fever. The small boy's breathing had changed as if it was a struggle to draw the air into his lungs. Trowa had already learned that Quatre had gone completely blind.  
  
"I love you.too Trowa." Quatre struggled for air. He wanted it to end, his entire body hurt and he was too tired. The thought of going to fight Treize seemed to exhaust him even more.  
  
Trowa didn't say anything as he hugged Quatre closer. He watched as the other three came toward them. Duo was already wearing the ear piece and Heero held the one Quatre would be wearing.  
  
"It's time." Heero said as Trowa helped Quatre to sit up. Gently, the Wing pilot fitted the ear piece into place then looked into the small blonde's eyes. "You're completely blind." It was a statement that surprised both Duo and Wufei. Quatre nodded quietly as Heero sighed.  
  
"Are we ready?" Dr. J called from over by a computer. Heero nodded, then went over to Duo. The braided pilot would probably need support.  
  
Quatre clutched to Trowa's body helplessly as Trowa held him protectively. After a short silence they heard the tapping from the computer and suddenly both Quatre and Duo gasped. Duo leaned against Heero heavily as Quatre fell limp in Trowa's arms.  
  
Duo fell to his knees and clutched at his head as what seemed like every emotion slammed into his soul. "I'm dying!" he choked out finally as his body began to shake violently.  
  
Heero knelt down. "They aren't your emotions Duo!" He said, squeezing Duo's shoulders to try to calm him down.  
  
"Oh God! I'm so confused! I don't want to die but I'm too tired to fight! There's so much fear!" Duo sobbed as pictures of imaginary monsters invaded his mind. They seemed to mix together to become different creatures all together, never being the same as the other. This was what Quatre had been feeling? "I'm so scared." Duo whimpered. "I'm so scared."  
  
  
  
[1] Je vous aime, mon clown silencieux - I love you my silent clown.  
  
[2] Je vous aime trop le petit - I love you too little one.  
  
[3] Je vous aimerai pour toujours. - I'll love you forever.  
  
  
  
To be continued.  
  
Dija like it? Review please!! 


	7. Part One: Chapter Six

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from GW  
  
Note: This was for a contest from Shades of Color. It didn't win and I wanted to post it somewhere.  
  
  
  
word = Italics  
  
// word \\ = thoughts  
  
PART ONE  
  
Chapter Six  
  
"Are the Gundams secure?" Trowa asked as Duo entered the shuttle. They had acquired a shuttle, which was fully fueled. The problem was that it only had room for two of the Gundams. Quatre's Gundam would have been of no use since it's pilot was grounded. Trowa had left his Gundam with Sandrock and Heero had decided to leave Wing Zero as well. The three Gundams had been left in the care of the Maguanacs Corps.  
  
Trowa shuttered, remembering the angry faces of all forty men when they had been told of 'Master' Quatre's condition. Trowa would have hated to be Oz.  
  
"Wufei's finishing up with Nataku. He said that he'd probably ride in the cargo bay. He need to be alone." Duo reported then flopped down in the co- pilot's seat. "Heero and Quatre are in the small captain's cabin." The braided Deathscythe plot looked at Trowa. They had been there for over two hours and Trowa had yet to even see Quatre. "You aren't going to pilot the whole way are you? I mean, I know that you'd rather be with Quatre right now."  
  
Trowa did nothing at first. He wanted to be Quatre as long as he could be. Finally, he replied, "I'll set it on auto pilot once we're out of the Earth's atmosphere." He promised, though his entire body argued with his words. He wanted to be with Quatre now .  
  
"Whatever you want Tro." Duo shrugged then went silent.  
  
***  
  
Wufei sat quietly on the paneled floor, looking up at his mecha. He had prayed for anyone who was listening to give him the strength to see Treize again. // I cannot kill him. Heero's plan must work and for it to be successful, Treize needs to be alive. \\ Wufei clenched his fist in anger.  
  
After there was peace, Treize would meet his death. "Relena Peacecraft will have taken over. All will be right." He promised then sighed. "Unless we don't find a cure."  
  
***  
  
"How are you feeling?" Heero asked from the captain's desk as Quatre stumbled out of the adjoining bathroom. The blonde boy had been throwing up for the past hour.  
  
Quatre looked at Heero blankly then crawled onto the small bed. "I feel like I'm dying." He mumbled into a pillow. He didn't expect a reply and he suspected at the sudden silence that Heero had gone back to his computer. That is until the bed moved. Quatre turned his head and squinted in the darkness of the room and through his blurry vision until he could make out the form of Heero's body lying beside him on the bed. "Heero?" He was confused.  
  
"I love Duo." Heero deadpanned as he stared at the ceiling.  
  
Quatre lay his head back on the pillow. "I know." He murmured, wondering what the Wing pilot was talking about. Everyone knew how much he loved the American.  
  
Heero sighed and rolled onto his side so he was facing Quatre, their noses only an inch a part. "I mean, I love him.more than anything. But.I want him to be happy. He shouldn't have to wait for me when I might not come back." He explained, hoping that Quatre would understand.  
  
To his relief, Quatre nodded. "I wish the same thing for Trowa. Happiness I mean." He whispered. "And I won't be able to tell him that after I'm on the Zero.I already told him once.but I want to make sure he believes me." Quatre mumbled sadly.  
  
Heero lay motionlessly, then got off the bed. "I have an idea." He said as he began to search through the desk. In one of the bottom drawers he found paper and a pen. Grabbing them, he returned to the bed and sat down as Quatre sat up. The boy looked at the objects in Heero's hands questioningly, then looked up at Heero with the same question. "If we write out what we want to say to them it's something that they can keep for the rest of their lives." He explained.  
  
Quatre smiled, "I like it." He nodded.  
  
***  
  
Duo yawned as he walked toward the captain's room. They had been in space for two hours and there was still four more hours to wait until they would reach the L1 colony. Duo was exhausted, mentally and physically. That and he hadn't heard anything from Quatre or Heero for those two hours so he was curious, and a little worried. Though he knew that if something were wrong, one of the boys would come and get them, or at least use the communication system that had been put in the room.  
  
He quietly opened the door after checking for voices and finding none. The cabin light was on and as Duo's eyes found the bed he smiled to himself. Both Heero and Quatre were fast asleep, using each other for warmth since there were no sheets or blankets, just a pillow and a ratty mattress. Duo went over to the system and pressed a button.  
  
"Yes?" Trowa's voice came from the speaker seconds later.  
  
Duo smiled. "Trowa, there's something in this room more important than navigating. Put the damn shuttle on auto and come here. You've gotta check something out." He chuckled under his breath as Quatre stirred and cuddled closer to Heero. Heero's arm snaked around the small blonde and pulled him closer. Duo smiled to himself; // at least neither of you are alone. \\ He sighed as the door opened.  
  
Trowa stopped in the doorway as his eyes rested on the bed. "We should let them sleep." He said softly as he watched Quatre. The banged pilot had wanted to hold the smaller boy for over two hours, but the boy's sleep was more important.  
  
"Aw, you mean you're not gonna let me jump up and down on the bed yelling that Oz is coming?" Duo pouted then erupted into a giggling fit as Trowa looked at him, fixing him with a glare.  
  
"Baka." Heero snorted from the bed as he sat up. He looked at Trowa, then at Duo and decided to glare at the Deathscythe pilot.  
  
"Ah, get the stick outta your ass Heero!" Duo rolled his eyes. "There ain't room for the both of us!" He began to giggle again and Heero couldn't help but smile.  
  
Quatre moved suddenly and he opened his eyes. His vision had gotten worse and he couldn't even make out distinctive features on anybody. But he could tell which pilot was which by the hair and Trowa was the tallest. "Trowa, smack him!" He whined from the bed. He closed his eyes when he heard the satisfying 'smack' sound of skin on skin.  
  
"Ow! Trowa! That hurt!" Duo whined excessively.  
  
"Baby. He didn't hit you that hard." Heero raised an eyebrow at Duo.  
  
"Fine! Gang up on me then!" Duo crossed his arms and left the room. After a few minutes, when nobody followed him out he poked his head back in. "Oi, Hee-chan, this is the part where you follow me so Trowa and Quatre can be alone together and we can be alone together." He deadpanned then disappeared again.  
  
"Baka." Heero slipped off the bed and left the room, closing the door behind him.  
  
Trowa turned toward the bed and smiled as Quatre waved. "How are you feeling?" He asked as he joined Quatre on the bed. He lay where Heero had been seconds before and wrapped the tiny blonde in his arms, pulling him close.  
  
"I'm scared." Quatre whispered as he rested his head on Trowa's shoulder. He cuddled against the soft turtleneck, breathing in the sent of his lover. He listened to the heartbeat until he began to doze, before he slipped completely into sleep he whispered, "Je vous aime, mon clown silencieux." [1]  
  
Trowa smiled softly and kissed Quatre's forehead. "Je vous aime trop le petit." [2] He wouldn't let himself sleep. He wanted to be awake to memorize the feel on his lover's body. "Je vous aimerai pour toujours." [3] He whispered.  
  
***  
  
"What do you think being frozen feels like? I mean, are you scared or worried? Because I'm scared and worried! I don't want anything to happen to you, I love you and I never want to see you hurt!" Duo rambled as he sat with Heero in the cockpit.  
  
Heero smirked to himself as he listened to Duo's words. They somehow made really cared about him. And Duo's confession made Heero realize that he was scared and worried as well, but not for himself. He was more worried about Duo.  
  
After Wufei had mentioned cryogenics Heero had emailed Dr. J to see if being frozen would work. Dr. J had promised to start testing the theory. While Duo, Wufei and Trowa had been loading the Gundams Heero had received the information from Dr. J. Cryogenics would work. Together he and Quatre had searched for every piece of information they could find. Heero had been reading over the pages they had collected when Quatre had gotten sick at takeoff. The two of them were in no danger whatsoever.  
  
But Heero knew that Duo would wait for him, even if a cure wasn't found. The Deathscythe pilot would probably isolate himself from everyone, perhaps with the exception of Trowa, because his lover too was frozen and maybe Wufei because he was a Gundam pilot and a very close friend.  
  
As Duo continued to talk Heero felt the folded paper in the pocket of his jeans. // I have to remember to give this to Duo, and I suppose I'll have to remind Quatre since he'll be on the ZERO. \\ He thought as Duo stopped talking. Heero looked at him silently. What would it be like?  
  
"I won't feel anything Duo, it'll just be like sleeping to me." Heero finally spoke. "It's been done many times, even way back in the twenty first century. I promise you that I'll be fine." He spoke gently, as he looked out at all the stars, it looked peaceful.  
  
"I'm going to miss you." Duo mumbled then shrugged, "But hey, if it's like a big sleep to you then you won't miss me." He crossed his arms and slightly pouted.  
  
Heero smiled at this. "But it'll be a sleep without you Duo-koi. Of course I'm going to miss you." He reached out and gently outlined Duo's lips. He saw the tears well up in his shining violet eyes and slowly a tear slowly ran down Duo's cheek and ran over Heero's fingers. "I love you, you know I do." He whispered.  
  
"I know." Duo's voice as soft, as if he'd break a spell that had been cast over them. "I don't want to lose you. You're the only one that I've cared about that Death can't touch." He confessed.  
  
Heero sighed and pulled Duo into his arms. They didn't say anything and they held each other until a beeping sound came from the screen. They both looked and realized that they had arrived at L1. Duo looked at Heero and tried to smile bravely before pulling away. He grabbed the intercom and pressed a button. "Good evening ladies and gentlemen, I don't know which one of you is which, but I'll let you decide." He grinned, "We are now arriving at the L1 colony, please, get dressed and put your swords down.God, that's some kinky sex." Duo suddenly realized what it sounded like.  
  
"Duo!" Trowa and Quatre's voices sounded from somewhere on the shuttle.  
  
Duo chuckled as he continued. "What? Could you imagine a naked Trowa and a little naked Quatre running around while being chased with an armed Wufei?" He giggled at the mental picture.  
  
"Duo!" Quatre warned.  
  
"Okay, sorry!" Duo said into the unit. He ended the connection then looked at Heero. "They have no sense of humor." He said.  
  
Heero snorted.  
  
***  
  
"Pilots." Dr. J greeted them as they entered the lab. He immediately got down to business. "You said you had a plan." He looked at the Wing pilot.  
  
Heero nodded and began to explain the plan about infecting Treize with a fake virus. Dr. J listened with interest as he led the five pilots into a large room. He motioned for Trowa to place Quatre on one of the lab tables.  
  
Quatre clung to Trowa when the Heavyarms pilot let him go, not wanting to be alone. Trowa understood and stayed with him, discreetly holding his lover's hand.  
  
Heero was getting to the part where Wufei would lead them to Treize. Wufei blushed at the sudden attention and looked down at the doctor's shoes. It didn't take Heero long to finish the story after that.  
  
Quatre sighed to himself as he leaned against Trowa. He felt sick to his stomach and all he wanted to do was rest. But there was no rest for the wicked.  
  
"Quatre?" Heero's voice caused the Sandrock pilot to look in the direction of the sound. As Heero grew near, Quatre's eyes tried to focus, causing the small boy to see stars and his head to spin. He closed his eyes and leaned against Trowa again for support. There was something cold pressed against his cheek and he opened his heavy eyes. "Here, drink this, it will make you feel better." Heero's voice sounded in Quatre's ears.  
  
The mouth of the bottle was placed against his lips and tipped so the cold water flowed into the cavern of Quatre's mouth. The feverish blonde swallowed clumsily, water dripping down his chin. "Thanks." He whispered once having enough.  
  
A gentle hand, Quatre knew it was Trowa's, wiped the water from his face. He looked toward the Wing pilot's direction, sensing that he was still there.  
  
"Something's need to be explained to you before we activate the Zero system." Heero said as Duo, Wufei and Dr. J joined the three. Quatre nodded, listening. "I told you that someone else will be controlling your thoughts about Treize." Heero explained. "It's up to you of who you want it to be controlling those thoughts." He said as he felt Duo's hand slide into his own.  
  
Quatre was silent, thinking his options over, "Will I be able to hear their thoughts if they can hear mine?" he wondered.  
  
"Yes, but only the thoughts directly thought. It goes both ways." Dr. J explained. The four other pilots could see that the man was holding the small ear-piece with a tiny wire that would surely be inserted into Quatre's ear. "The pilot that you will be linked with won't be able to pry and in return you can't pry either."  
  
Quatre nodded as he made up his mind. "Alright, then I want it to be Duo." He said.  
  
Surprise showed on everyone's, save Trowa's, faces, but Quatre was unable to see it. The three Gundam pilots had figured that he'd pick Trowa for obvious reasons. Trowa was not surprised, though he couldn't figure out why, but he was glad that Quatre hadn't chosen him. He might not have stopped Quatre from killing Treize.  
  
"Why?" Duo asked, totally shocked, wanting Quatre to pick someone else. "I mean, why not Trowa? I mean you love him and would trust him with your life. And what about Wufei? He's honorable and strong! Then there's Heero; it is his system after all. Why not them Quatre?" He asked.  
  
Quatre looked toward the voice and the blob in black. "Why not you Duo?" Quatre wondered and held out his hand for Duo to take. A hesitant hand appeared in his own and he gently pulled Duo closer to him.  
  
Trowa moved, knowing that Quatre need to talk to Duo, but didn't go far, knowing that the blonde wanted him there. He stood with Heero and Wufei as Dr. J left the room to get the piece of equipment that Duo would need.  
  
"Because." Duo mumbled, not caring how frightened he sounded or how weak he looked. "I'm Shinigami - the God of Death.I kill those I care about." He whispered.  
  
Quatre smiled softly. "Maybe it's time for the God of Death to prevent death." He said slowly. "You mustn't believe that about yourself Duo. You claim to be this God who takes the lives of others, you say you're death. But you're the liveliest person I've ever met. People claim me to be an angel, but I'm not. I know I'm not, you know that I'm not. I know exactly what and who I am and I know who you are." Quatre said.  
  
"Who am I?" Duo asked weakly as he stood in front of Quatre.  
  
"You are Duo Maxwell, a fifteen year old boy and one of my closest friends.you're one of my only friends." Quatre confessed. "You may be a Gundam pilot but you're still human. You feel as everyone else does and you are not responsible for the deaths of the people you love."  
  
There was silence for a few awkward minutes, then Duo took a breath. "I understand. But why did you pick me and not one of the others?" he wondered softly.  
  
Quatre blinked as his vision grew darker, losing colour. He ignored this to answer Duo's question. "You're right when you say I love Trowa. I love you all but I don't want him to have to pull me back from killing Treize. Wufei is very honorable and very strong but so are the rest of us. But he has a score to settle with Treize, it might be difficult or distracting for him to have to hold me back. And yes, it is Heero's system and Heero's plan, but Heero is also dying too, he needs all his strength to fool Treize." He explained.  
  
Duo sighed. "Are you sure?" He wondered looking at Quatre, studying him. Quatre nodded silently as Duo held the sides of the blonde's face, gently pressing their lips together in a quick kiss then they pulled each other into a hug. "As long as you know what you're doing." Duo whispered then pulled away from the dying Arabian.  
  
Heero cleared his throat, getting everyone's attention. "While we plan out the attack you'll have sometime alone with Trowa." He mentioned then added. "Once you're on the Zero we all know that you won't let anyone touch you."  
  
Quatre nodded, suppressing a shutter. "Thanks." He said as he felt a hand on his arm as Duo moved away from him so Trowa could reach his lover. Soon arms were around him in a hug and Quatre leaned into the warmth and familiar scent, wanting to spend the rest of his life in those arms, however short his life might be.  
  
Heero led Duo and Wufei away from the two. "When we activate the system the plan can be set into action. Duo, you will use Deathscythe's stealth cloak to follow Wufei to Treize. Keep radio silence, they'll be able to pick up the signals. You won't need to use the radio anyway, you'll be linked to Quatre and a mere thought will alert him of your position." Heero said.  
  
Dr. J came into the large room and over to the group of three. "This ear piece will connect you to 04." He said then fixed the small device to Duo's right ear. "When the system is activated you will be overwhelmed with emotions. Most of them will not be your own."  
  
Duo nodded, understanding.  
  
"Trowa, Quatre and I will go retrieve our Gundams from the Maguanacs. As soon as we hear your message from Quatre we will come to you. Once we get in, Quatre and I will infect Treize with our virus." He explained.  
  
"What will we use for our virus?" Duo asked as he felt the ear piece around his ear.  
  
Wufei spoke this time. "An old Chinese drug. It's used for people with insomnia and can't sleep. It's very powerful and works within about a half an hour." He replied. "Treize will believe that he's dying when really he's only falling asleep. Once he agrees to make a speech to tell the world that OZ has forfeited the war we'll give him the cure."  
  
Duo nodded, "Will half an hour be long enough for him to make the speech? I mean, what happens if Treize falls asleep before he has the chance? Then what do we do?" he asked.  
  
Wufei smiled. "Like Gemini, with water, this drug is with caffeine. We'll have him drink coffee until he can make the speech." He seemed prouder now. Duo had noticed that Wufei had been keeping his distance from everyone, blaming himself for what had happened.  
  
"Will we have Treize appoint Relena Peacecraft?" Duo wondered. "Does Relena know?" he asked after Heero nodded.  
  
"I contacted her." Heero nodded again. "She's ready to make a speech at anytime."  
  
"Good." Duo grinned, but his grin faltered when he glanced at their two friends.  
  
***  
  
"I love you Quatre." Trowa whispered gently stroking Quatre's hair. The blonde strands were damp since Quatre was still suffering from a fever. The small boy's breathing had changed as if it was a struggle to draw the air into his lungs. Trowa had already learned that Quatre had gone completely blind.  
  
"I love you.too Trowa." Quatre struggled for air. He wanted it to end, his entire body hurt and he was too tired. The thought of going to fight Treize seemed to exhaust him even more.  
  
Trowa didn't say anything as he hugged Quatre closer. He watched as the other three came toward them. Duo was already wearing the ear piece and Heero held the one Quatre would be wearing.  
  
"It's time." Heero said as Trowa helped Quatre to sit up. Gently, the Wing pilot fitted the ear piece into place then looked into the small blonde's eyes. "You're completely blind." It was a statement that surprised both Duo and Wufei. Quatre nodded quietly as Heero sighed.  
  
"Are we ready?" Dr. J called from over by a computer. Heero nodded, then went over to Duo. The braided pilot would probably need support.  
  
Quatre clutched to Trowa's body helplessly as Trowa held him protectively. After a short silence they heard the tapping from the computer and suddenly both Quatre and Duo gasped. Duo leaned against Heero heavily as Quatre fell limp in Trowa's arms.  
  
Duo fell to his knees and clutched at his head as what seemed like every emotion slammed into his soul. "I'm dying!" he choked out finally as his body began to shake violently.  
  
Heero knelt down. "They aren't your emotions Duo!" He said, squeezing Duo's shoulders to try to calm him down.  
  
"Oh God! I'm so confused! I don't want to die but I'm too tired to fight! There's so much fear!" Duo sobbed as pictures of imaginary monsters invaded his mind. They seemed to mix together to become different creatures all together, never being the same as the other. This was what Quatre had been feeling? "I'm so scared." Duo whimpered. "I'm so scared."  
  
  
  
[1] Je vous aime, mon clown silencieux - I love you my silent clown.  
  
[2] Je vous aime trop le petit - I love you too little one.  
  
[3] Je vous aimerai pour toujours. - I'll love you forever.  
  
  
  
To be continued.  
  
Dija like it? Review please!! 


	8. Part One: Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from GW  
  
Note: This was for a contest from Shades of Color. It didn't win and I wanted to post it somewhere.  
  
  
  
word = Italics  
  
// word \\ = thoughts  
  
PART ONE  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
"I'm scared." Duo whimpered as he huddled into a ball on the floor. He had broken into a cold sweat and his body was still shaking. // Quatre was wrong to pick me. \\ Duo finally thought coherently, // I'm too weak. \\  
  
"Duo." A voice echoed through his head. "Believe in yourself Duo." It continued to echo. Duo looked passed the monsters to see a bright white light. He was unsure of what it was but he knew that I was safe. "I'm sorry Duo." The voice echoed to him again. "But now do you see why I didn't pick the others? Heero's condition is worse than you know. He was throwing up blood on the shuttle. Wufei may be strong but he's not that level headed and this would surely drive him insane. And Trowa.I would never wish this upon him."  
  
"Quatre?" Duo whispered, squinting at the light. Slowly the spectacle floated toward him, each monster the brightness passed wailed as if in a great pain then melted into blackness. The apparition finally halted directly in front of Duo.  
  
"Yes." The spirit replied. "This is the place I went when I was first on the Zero. I left my fear and anger here once I was taken off. Again, I apologize greatly to you." The brightness seemed to bow.  
  
"Don't worry about it Q. I'm honored that you picked me." Duo shrugged.  
  
"I'm glad Duo, but it is time to leave this place. The others are worried about us." The apparition hovered in front of the Deathscythe pilot until it came close enough so that Duo could touch it. Quatre moved into Duo as Duo closed his eyes, gasping at the sensation of peace and completion.  
  
Duo opened his eyes and came face to face with worried cobalt blue eyes. "I'm okay now." His voice was amazingly weak and he felt tired. Slowly, the American sat up and looked around. Heero was beside him while Wufei sat with Trowa and an unconscious Quatre.  
  
"It's about time you woke up." Heero pulled the boy to his feet. His voice was harsh but everyone could tell that he had been worried.  
  
Duo narrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "What do you mean?" He asked.  
  
"You have been lying there convulsing for over an hour. Every time we tried to move you you'd start screaming and thrashing and calling us monsters." Wufei explained.  
  
"An hour?" Duo was surprised; it had only seemed a matter of minutes. He shook his head and caught sight of the lifeless blonde. "Hasn't he woken up yet?" he asked.  
  
Trowa shook his head. "He hasn't moved at all." He looked down at the beautiful boy in his arms.  
  
Duo bit his lip as an idea entered his mind. // Quatre, I have this incredible feeling that you can hear me. I want you to wake up very slowly and don't jump away from Trowa, then slide from his arms just as slowly, please. // He thought directly.  
  
The body in Trowa's arms stirred and bright eyes opened. They seemed brighter than usual and Duo wondered if it was caused by the Zero or if it was because he was connected to the Sandrock pilot.  
  
Duo didn't have time to ponder his thoughts for when Quatre's eyes focused Duo gasped mentally as he found a part of his mind that showed him what Quatre was seeing. Everything was distinct and a little too focused and as Quatre looked at Trowa, Duo could see the fear in the Heavyarms pilot's eyes. Duo knew that Trowa expected Quatre to jump away from him, but the blonde slowly sat up and slipped off of Trowa's lap.  
  
Duo could feel the Zero system seething from the mind of the Arabian boy and Duo felt that he, himself was irritable and annoyed.  
  
Everyone was still watching Quatre as the boy stood up and faced everyone. At first nobody knew what to say. Finally, it was Quatre who broke the unsettling silence. "We do have a mission to accomplish." His voice sent shivers down everyone's spines, it was exactly like it had been with the first experience of Zero. Too calm and too soft for anyone's liking.  
  
Duo gulped. "He's right you guys. Wufei and I better get going and you better explain the plan to Trowa and Quatre." He said as he turned to Heero.  
  
Heero nodded as Duo and Wufei made their way from the room and to the shuttle where they had left their Gundams. They found that the mechas had been unloaded from the shuttle and were waiting for them. Duo jumped into Deathscythe's cockpit and breathed deeply. Just seeing the controls was enough to make his grip of Quatre's subconscious slip. Quickly, Duo gained the grip back before he completely lost it. Taking a moment to compose himself Duo hoped that nothing had been said or done in the small moment of weakness. He sighed as he grabbed his controls and moved his Gundam. "You ready Wufei?" He asked over the communication line.  
  
"No. But let's go anyway. We only have about five hours before Winner collapses from exhaustion and who knows what condition Yuy will be in by that time." Wufei mentioned as Nataku showed up on Deathscythe's view screen.  
  
"Alright, lead the way! When we reach the earth's atmosphere I'll throw my cloak on." Duo grinned as he watched the other Gundam take off into the dark sky. "Treize won't know what hit him." He whispered.  
  
***  
  
Trowa sighed as he leaned against the back of his chair as he piloted the shuttle. Quatre sat beside him but Trowa knew the distance between them was great. He always took joy in being with the smaller boy, be it talking or in silence. He was always able to watch the younger boy and Trowa liked to do that. But now, as he looked and studied it felt weird to have his koi just sitting there, staring at the screen of stars seemed eerie to the Heavyarms pilot. The Zero stood between them now.  
  
Trowa sighed as he turned back to the view in front of him.  
  
Quatre knew that Trowa had been watching him and he knew how the banged pilot was feeling. His empathetic abilities had been heightened, be it from Heero's tinkering with the system or that the pilot had gotten stronger. The last time he had used the system his abilities had been ignored. But with his ability being that as it was, much, much stronger, it had caused Duo to freak out when they had first been linked.  
  
The fear that Duo had spoken of was from all the pilots, not just Quatre, and the confusion had been from Duo himself and it had been amplified to a greater strength, and it had been mixed with Wufei's confusion. The Shenlong pilot was still confused as to why nobody was angry with him and Duo, yet had thought that he had understood, didn't really understand why Quatre had picked him to be linked with.  
  
In reality, Quatre didn't know why.  
  
In the cabin Heero slept restlessly as his lungs and throat burned. Finally the pain woke him and he sat up, hoping to ease the discomfort, but it was useless. Digging around in the bag he had brought he found a bottle of cold water. Seemingly in one gulp, half the bottle was gone.  
  
The Wing pilot then lay back against he flat pillow and stared up into the darkness of the cabin. He was exhausted now and barely had the energy to move. He could almost feel the strength slithering from his body. The prospect of just going back to Duo and dying in the God of Death's arms was what his dying body wanted.  
  
// Peace comes first. \\ Heero reminded himself. // And I won't leave Duo alone. \\ He remembered the conversation between his partner and the ill Sandrock pilot. It hadn't been Duo's fault that Heero was dying. // That's it, that baka needs a new nickname. \\ He decided before falling asleep again.  
  
***  
  
"What does it feel like?" Wufei broke the silence over the system. The two pilots still had an hour before they reached the earth's atmosphere and Duo had been daydreaming slightly, mostly checking out Quatre's sight, but there was nothing but stars in the line of sight of the Sandrock pilot. But Duo noticed that the stars that Quatre was seeing were distinct and it looked as if he were looking at an obvious 3-D picture.  
  
"Feel what?" Duo asked, slightly confused by the question, distracted by movement in his mind as Quatre moved, passing Trowa and heading for the cabin.  
  
"What is being linked to Quatre like?" Wufei was very quiet, his voice extremely soft. "I mean.he's on the Zero, he's dying.is it difficult to contain his anger?"  
  
"His anger?" Duo mused to himself as Quatre walked into the cabin to find Heero lying in the dark. The dark haired youth was sleeping and Duo felt a little better. "I can feel it, it's like it's ready to explode. When I got into Deathscythe I almost lost control. It's like.just seeing the controls in my Gundam was drawing out the anger. I can't tell that he's dying and he's completely calm right now, except for the anger." Duo then stopped, "That sounded stupid." He didn't know how else to explain then got an idea. "You know how emotionless Trowa is even when he's angry or sad or even happy?"  
  
"Yes." Wufei agreed.  
  
"It's like that. It's like a big secret that Quatre's not showing or telling anyone." He concluded.  
  
There was a slight pause. "I think I understand." Wufei's voice floated into Duo's cockpit.  
  
Duo was silent as he saw Quatre gently shake Heero until the Wing pilot awoke. Heero looked at Quatre, though it looked like he was looking at Duo. Quatre said something but didn't think it so Duo didn't know. He saw the expression on Heero's face soften slightly and he said something.  
  
// He loves you too. \\ Quatre's voice echoed through Duo's mind. Duo smiled and focused on the Earth.  
  
***  
  
"Master Quatre." Rashid stepped forward and bowed slightly. He, along with the other Maguanacs could easily see that their young master was under the influence of the Zero system. They had heard about the first encounter with the nightmarish system and were seemingly surprised that Quatre looked to be so calm.  
  
"Rashid." Quatre inclined his head slightly. "I'm sorry that this has to be so short, but we have to get our Gundams and defeat OZ." He explained.  
  
Rashid was taken aback by the flat tone of the usually lively voice. He was silent for only a moment, but a moment that Quatre noticed.  
  
"Do not be alarmed. I've been told that my voice is very.disturbing and though it sounds like I am devoid of human emotions, as someone pointed out to me," Quatre thought of Duo and he was sent a mental grin from the Deathscythe pilot. "I do feel what everyone around me is feeling, more so than before." He took a breath and let everything sink into the man's head. It might have sounded harsh but the Zero system prevented Quatre from caring. He had a mission and that mission required the Gundams. "Are the Gundams ready?" He asked.  
  
Rashid nodded. "We were able to finish them in the requested time." He said.  
  
"Good. The only thing we'll need is water since this mission won't take very long." He said, mostly to himself. He was too busy calculating how long the mission would take if everything went the way he planned.  
  
// It won't, don't waste your time. \\ Duo's voice piped up.  
  
"Don't tell me what to do." Quatre said as he thought it. Heero and Trowa looked at each other knowing who Quatre was talking to, but then they glanced at Rashid who was slightly confused. Silently the two pilots agreed and began to tell the man the story.  
  
***  
  
Wufei quietly entered the pitch-black room. He knew his way around though so he didn't worry about the lights. As he stepped farther into the room the lights came on and Wufei was left staring at Treize who was calmly sitting in an arm chair and sipping a martini. "Ah, Dragon. I wondered when you'd get here." He said.  
  
Wufei suppressed his anger.  
  
"Do you have anything to report to me?" Treize asked. "What condition are 01 and 04 in?" He asked and Wufei was disgusted. It was so. normal , as if they were discussing the weather.  
  
"They're both dead." Wufei said without much emotion.  
  
Duo heard the cue from the communicator, which had been placed in Wufei's clothes. // We're ready whenever you guys are. Wufei will only be able to stall for about an hour. \\  
  
// Long enough. \\ The reply came quickly.  
  
Duo went back to listening to Treize and Wufei.  
  
"They're dead!" Treize stood up, "That's wonderful! Ah Dragon, you've done a wonderful job and as your reward I will make your punishment for working with the rebels as easy as I see fit." He smiled triumphantly.  
  
Wufei just nodded. // Reward. \\ He scoffed mentally. // I'd rather die a Gundam pilot you foolish man. \\ He all but growled as Treize celebrated his victory.  
  
"Celebrating a little early aren't you?" Wufei asked casually, or as casually as he could muster. "You still have to deal with Pilot 02, 03 and myself." He pointed out.  
  
Treize smiled. "Now Dragon, I don't think you'll be much of a threat. And pilots 02 and 03 won't last long. I can't say that 01 was weak, but the two of them are almost as weak as 04." He shrugged, sipping the sour liquid.  
  
Wufei's hand twitched. // I had wanted to kill you myself, but I will let Quatre pull the trigger you bastard. \\ He thought as he calmed his appearance.  
  
"You have underestimated 04. He was strong. And 02 and 03 are stronger than you believe. They will continue to fight to honor the people they lost and I will fight for the friends that you murdered." Wufei said. He was so calm that he surprised himself. // I can't stall for an hour. This is impossible, I'm liable to kill him soon. \\  
  
Treize laughed, a sound that Wufei used to welcome. Now it seemed harsh and emptier than a Zero infected Quatre. "You are too sensitive Dragon." Treize was too busy sipping his cocktail to notice Wufei cringe at the nickname. "It was only a matter of time before OZ won." The man got up and set his drink down, he then made his way over to Wufei. "Come Dragon, let us celebrate my victory." He smiled and took Wufei's hand, leading him to the bed in the room.  
  
The Shenlong pilot forced himself not to hesitate. Treize would surely know that something was wrong if he did. But this man was his enemy, though he had been before. Wufei had thought him honorable. Now he was just a snake who wanted everything his way. Wufei also knew that Duo could hear what was going on, therefore Quatre probably knew. And while Wufei trusted Quatre Winner with his life he wouldn't trust a Zero Quatre with anything.  
  
But Wufei didn't have to worry. Treize liked to prolong a good thing and foreplay was his favourite part. After some long moments of suffering pleasurably Wufei spotted a glint from behind his lover's shoulder. "Treize." Wufei said breathlessly. "You are so." He whimpered then leaned forward to whisper into Treize's ear. "Gullible."  
  
As the word and meaning registered in Treize's fogged mind he felt something pierce him in the back. "Fuck!" The man growled and pulled a dart out of his body. "What the hell is this?" He looked behind him where the dart had come from. His eyes widened as he spotted the other Gundam pilots, with 01 and 04 in front of them. 04 held a dart gun.  
  
"This is the end for you Treize." Pilot 04 replied coldly as he glared at the OZ leader. Treize couldn't help as a shiver of fear slithered through his spine.  
  
"But.you're dead!" Treize stood up, away from the bed. "Wufei told me that the two of you had died!" He growled.  
  
Pilot 01 smirked. "Maybe we are." He replied.  
  
"But you both look fine! It's been at least four days! You should have some symptoms!" Treize insisted.  
  
"Sorry to burst your bubble pal, but we found a cure for Gemini." Pilot 02 grinned, "And we even formed our own virus, which you have been infected with." His grin turned sinister.  
  
"Virus?" Treize looked at the dart. "What the hell is the name of this so called virus?" He asked defiantly, not ready to believe their word just yet.  
  
"Akab Ahctog." Pilot 03 spoke softly. "It will begin to shut your body down in thirty minutes. You will begin to grow tired until you fall into a sleep that you will not wake up from." He promised.  
  
"Shit." Treize growled then glared at Wufei. "You damned traitor!" he hollered. "I'll-"  
  
"Such obscenities." Pilot 04's grin was anything but settling. "A man in your position shouldn't be making threats. Not if you want to live anyway." He spot. "We have a cure for Akab Ahctog but if you want it, you will follow our orders."  
  
Treize was silent, then he yawned and panicked. Duo took pleasure in seeing the helpless look cross the man's face and he felt that Quatre also took great pleasure in his weakness. "Alright, I'll do as you say." Treize agreed, defeated.  
  
"Man an international speech, admitting that OZ had forfeited the war and that Relena Peacecraft has won." Heero ordered.  
  
Treize nodded. "I'll have to get Zechs Marquise to help me." He sighed.  
  
All the pilots looked at Quatre. "Fine. He gets everything set up but you stay with us and if he so much as sneezes you're a dead man." Quatre growled.  
  
Treize went to a phone to call Zechs.  
  
***  
  
Somehow, the Lightning Count had managed to have everything ready in only four hours. Treize was chugging cups of coffee as if they were oxygen. "We're ready your excellency." Zechs informed Treize.  
  
Treize nodded then took his position. Trowa and Wufei stood adjacent to the man to make sure he delivered the right speech. In a back room Duo held a fallen Heero whose strength had completely give out on him. Duo had also noticed changes in Quatre.  
  
As Duo looked at Heero, he felt a stinging pain all through his body and the blonde gasped, making both Duo and Heero look at him.  
  
"Gemini." Quatre whimpered. "It morphed." He whispered.  
  
"Will the Zero still keep Q alive?" Duo looked at Heero, the braided pilot could feel Quatre's pain and it surged within his body. But Duo was glad that it had been dulled to a minimum.  
  
"I'm not sure." Heero's voice was soft. "Treize is almost done. When the camera is off, inject everyone with the drug, then we have to get out of here." He all but gasped.  
  
Duo nodded and when Treize had finished Duo jumped up and went into the other room. There were only five people not including Treize. The God of Death stood beside Wufei and Trowa.  
  
"I made the speech now give me the antidote!" Treize all but got down on his knees and begged.  
  
"We lied." Trowa spoke calmly. "There is no cure." He said and Duo took this as his cue. He pulled out a dart gun and shot Zechs, then the four other men.  
  
"You son of a bitch." Zechs growled as Quatre and Heero came into the room.  
  
"One of us has to stay until they die." Heero said ignoring Zechs. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Quatre open his mouth. "But not us." The Wing pilot looked at Pilot 04. 04 closed his mouth.  
  
"I'll stay." Wufei spoke. "This is my only justice for what this rat did to us." He said.  
  
"Good." Heero nodded. "Let's get out of here. Wufei, we will wait outside the base."  
  
Before the four pilots left the room Quatre turned and glared an icy glare at Zechs. "I still think that your face is uglier than a horses' ass."  
  
Heero's voice grew fainter as he spoke. "Let's go." He forced himself to step from the room before collapsing. He fell into Quatre's arms and passed out.  
  
Quatre looked at Duo and Trowa. "He's exhausted. I'll get Heero into his Gundam. Trowa, you're strong enough to carry Wing. Duo, you are feeling what everyone is feeling through me and you'll be too distracted to help him." He gave them explanations. "Now, the soldiers in this base have probably heard the announcement and more than likely a lot, if not all of them will probably want to know why. We have to get Heero out of here." Quatre said.  
  
Duo and Trowa agreed and the three of them ran through the base, dodging hallways where soldiers were already gathering. Trowa was carrying Heero's limp body by the time they reached their Gundams, which were waiting, in the only place not monitored. Treize had done this for Wufei. With Quatre's help Trowa got Heero settled into Wing. Then the two boys got into their own Gundams.  
  
Duo watched as Heavyarms took a strong hold on Wing. He hoped that the pilot inside was alright and would survive the last trip back tot he Maguanac base and then the two hour flight to the L1 colony and Dr. J's lab. The God of Death was so deep in thought that he hadn't realized that Wufei had reached them and that Trowa and the Shenlong pilot had already taken of with Heero.  
  
"Duo." Quatre's quiet voice crackled over the system, waking the boy from his thoughts. "Get your mind focused! Our mission isn't over yet. If you want us to get to L1 in time to save Heero than I suggest you move it!" The blonde spat as Sandrock lifted off from the ground and followed the other two.  
  
Duo grinned, knowing that the intercom was on and that all the pilots could hear him. "Ya know Q, you're a lot more fun when you're on the Zero. Have you thought what the sex could be like?" Duo joked as Deathscythe followed Sandrock. He vaguely heard Wufei and Trowa snicker.  
  
"I have actually Duo." Quatre retorted. "I was thinking, when we land, let's say I jump you and you can have your wicked way with me right in front of Rashid and the entire Maguanac Corps." Quatre's face appeared on Duo's screen and Duo could see the evil little smirk he was giving.  
  
Duo blushed. "Damn. Okay, you got me. You are the 'Master Pervert' when you're on the Zero." He inclined his head as if to bow.  
  
Trowa's face appeared beside Quatre's. "You'd be surprised Duo." He said and Quatre only grinned.  
  
"Nani? Quatre was an in closet hentai?" He asked in disbelief.  
  
"Why not? He was out of the closet with everything else." Trowa shrugged then disappeared from the screen.  
  
"Oh." Duo said as Quatre's face also left the screen. The braided pilot decided to be quiet for the rest of the flight. But his silence was shattered when they were traveling across the Atlantic Ocean and Sandrock suddenly shut down and dropped lifelessly from the sky.  
  
Knowing that he had the fastest available Gundam and feeling that Quatre had also passed out, Duo steered Deathscythe toward the falling Mobil Suit. Over the system he could hear both Wufei and Trowa calling out to the pilot in the motionless Gundam. Ignoring them, Duo maneuvered Deathscythe below the falling mass of Gundanium and braced for impact.  
  
It came with a deafening crash of Gundanium against Gundanium. Duo was dragged down with the sudden weight. "Shit!" He cursed at nobody in particular. "Sandrock just had to be the heaviest made!" He clenched his teeth as both Deathscythe and Sandrock hit the surface of the water and were emerged in the blinding blackness.  
  
"Sorry Q, but you're not going to the bottom today." Duo forced Deathscythe back to the surface as he pulled Sandrock up as well. He opened the communication line between him and Quatre and found that Quatre had curled himself into a ball and he was shivering violently. "Q? You okay?" Duo wondered. He couldn't feel Quatre at all and he wondered why.  
  
"I.I cut.you off." Quatre replied slowly, answering Duo's silent question.  
  
Duo was relieved that the boy was coherent. "Quatre, I need you to turn your thrusters on and leave 'em on." He said. "It's the only way we can get out of here."  
  
Quatre nodded and Duo saw him flick a switch. Sandrock's thrusters pushed the white Gundam into black. Duo turned Deathscythe's thrusters on and he was able to pull Sandrock out of the water. After managing to guild Sandrock back to the other three, Duo sighed, feeling the adrenaline leave his system. "Try to rest Q. I have a feeling you're going to need it." He whispered.  
  
***  
  
"Do ya think we'll ever see them again?" Duo asked as they left the earth and their Gundams behind. Now that the war was over, Duo knew that the Gundams wouldn't be needed, but he didn't want to let go of Deathscythe yet.  
  
"The war is over Maxwell." Wufei pointed out calmly as he piloted the shuttle, though he didn't want to let go of Nataku either. He looked over at Trowa who was sitting in the co-pilots seat quietly. With his eyes closed it made it look as though he was sleeping, but Wufei knew better.  
  
He somehow knew that Trowa was also thinking about Heavyarms. // Then again, he could be thinking about Quatre. \\ Wufei realized.  
  
Duo sighed. "Still." He shook his head. "I'm gonna check up on the other two. See ya later!" He waved and went down the hall to the captain's chamber.  
  
"Do you want the energy to at least make it to L1?" Quatre asked Heero quietly. The two boys stared at each other as they lay across the bed. Heero sighed then nodded slowly. "I can give it to you." Quatre whispered and Heero raised an eyebrow.  
  
"How?"  
  
Quatre looked away from Heero's eyes. The Zero system was weakening and Quatre was becoming more like the old Quatre. "You know that I'm an empath, but I have more abilities than that. I can.take energy but I can also give up my own." He said, his eyes closed.  
  
"Is that how you lasted so long after being infected? You used our energy?" Heero wondered.  
  
Quatre nodded, "Not everyone's. Just Trowa's. He told me to do it, I told him of this ability a long time ago and it was actually his idea." He shrugged.  
  
"Now I'm curious how you do this." Heero replied.  
  
"Sex mostly." Quatre shrugged, then continued so Heero wouldn't get the wrong idea. "Not with giving though. Intimacy is the issue and a kiss is all that's need for that. I know Duo wants you to make it to L1 but I also know that it's like.cheating." He shrugged.  
  
"Do it." A voice came from the door and both boys looked to find Duo standing there. Heero gave him a questioning look. "Trowa explained it to me. Go for it please, you'll never survive if we're delayed." Quietly, the braided pilot slipped out of the room.  
  
Heero sighed, "Alright."  
  
***  
  
They reached L1 with plenty of time for Heero. The energy Quatre had transferred into him had been more than enough. Quatre on the other hand was fading quickly, even on the Zero. And though he was almost too weak to stand he wouldn't let anyone help him and pushed everyone, mostly Trowa away.  
  
Dr. J watched as they entered the lab. "The cryogenic cylinders are ready." He said as they five pilots walked over to him.  
  
"The war is over." Heero reported.  
  
J smiled. "Yes, I heard." He said, "Now say your good-byes and get in." he ordered as he went over to two large boxes sitting over in a corner. Duo didn't want to say anything but they looked like coffins.  
  
The braided pilot faced Heero. "I love you, I'll never stop. We'll find a cure." He promised and he held the Wing pilot tightly.  
  
Heero chuckled softly. "I know you will Duo. I love you too." He whispered. Finally the two slowly let go and Heero pressed an envelope into Duo's hand. Heero turned to Wufei.  
  
"I meant what I said Trowa, I do want you to stay happy." Quatre looked at his lover. He handed the Heavyarms pilot a second envelope, then pulled Trowa into a long hard kiss. When they separated Quatre grinned. "Something to remember me by." He whispered.  
  
Trowa forced down a lump in his throat. "I'll never forget you. I love you." He said.  
  
Quatre only smiled.  
  
"Alright, it's time." Dr. J called.  
  
All the pilots seemed to sigh, then Heero and Quatre slowly separated from the group and went over to the doctor.  
  
"Do you think we'll find a cure?" Duo whispered as he watched his lover get into one of the cylinders.  
  
"I hope so." Trowa mumbled as he watched the blonde. "I truly hope so."  
  
To be continued.  
  
Dija like it? Review please!! 


	9. Part Two: Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from GW  
  
Note: This was for a contest from Shades of Color. It didn't win and I wanted to post it somewhere.  
  
Trowa comes off as an asshole, sorry.  
  
word = Italics  
  
// word \\ = thoughts  
  
PART TWO  
  
Chapter One  
  
"Ready?"  
  
"I hope so."  
  
"Can we get on with it?"  
  
"Oh, be nice."  
  
"Onna."  
  
"I'll pretend I didn't hear that."  
  
"I'm shutting it down now."  
  
"Good!" Three voices shouted.  
  
"Sheesh." The man shook his head as he threw the switch. "Now we wait."  
  
***  
  
Feeling was coming back. He was cold. Remembering everything the pilot silently wondered if it had worked. It felt as though he had only closed his eyes. Slowly, Heero opened said eyes and looked around. He was still inside the cylinder, but somehow, he knew it had worked. Everything was different. // I wonder how different. \\ He sighed.  
  
Suddenly there was someone in front of him and the door was opened. Heero looked up in disbelief. "Duo?" He whispered.  
  
Duo grinned as tears stung his eyes. "Hey Hee-chan." His voice was deeper, more grown up. He looked grown up too. His braid still hung down his back, the tip of it just reaching his thighs. "I missed you." He whispered and Heero noticed the tears shimmering in his tired violet eyes.  
  
Not knowing why, tears fell from Heero's eyes and he threw himself into Duo's waiting arms. Then he began to sob uncontrollably. He was glad when Duo held him tighter and ran fingers through his hair. When the youth finally pulled away he looked up at Duo. "How long?" He asked, his voice hoarse and choked.  
  
"Twenty years." Duo breathed. "Come here, you're shivering. And now that your blood's flowing again we have to give you the antidote for Gemini." Duo easily picked Heero up and carried him to a lab table. Heero had not noticed that he was shivering until Duo mentioned it, now it was beginning to bother him.  
  
Duo left to get the supplies when he came back he wrapped a blanket around Heero's shoulders. "Where was Gemini administered?" He asked. Heero pointed to the spot on his side. Duo could actually see the needle prick in Heero's pale skin just below his ribs. "We found a cure by using two similar cancer virus' and combining them. Then with a little bit of research we were able to determine how to use Cancer HQ." He explained.  
  
"What is HQ?" Heero questioned.  
  
Duo blushed, "Ah.Heero and Quatre?" He shrugged. "Gemini was a Zodiac and the virus, as we later learned had the same characteristics. It even morphed into a twin stage. You had said something to Trowa before you were frozen. Um.something that Gemini was at the top of the food chain. We needed to find something to prey on it so we mixed a few viruses and came up with Cancer HQ." Duo said.  
  
"Anyway, about eleven years ago we were about to give up. We had the best scientists helping us out but we were getting no where. Then Trowa remembered the conversation with you. Doctor J and them were still around, so they helped us with the beginnings of Project: Cancer HQ. We only finalized it two years ago and have been testing it ever since."  
  
Heero nodded. He had been listening and heard what Duo had said, but he couldn't believe it. He was about to say something but someone entered the room. "Dr. Barton, Dr. Chang is having a problem with 04." The man replied.  
  
Duo growled. "His name is Quatre! Find Trowa, tell Dr. Chang that he'll be able to help." With that Duo turned back to Heero and gave him the cure.  
  
Heero watched the man leave. "Dr. Barton?" He asked quietly. He hadn't figured that Duo would wait for him, but it hurt to know that his koi had moved on.  
  
Duo stood up and went over to a small table, busying himself so he wouldn't have to look at Heero. He cleared his throat. "Yeah, about seven years ago I became Duo Maxwell-Barton." His voice was soft and Heero could tell that he was feeling guilty. "I was depressed and struggling for a few years, then I decided to read your letter. I couldn't bring myself to read it for a long time." A soft smile appeared on his face. "I knew that you understood. I still love you very much, but it's changed.I've changed."  
  
To Duo's astonishment, Heero smiled. "I wrote the letter sincerely and I meant every word. Congratulations Duo, you deserve to be happy." He said between chattering teeth.  
  
Duo sighed, relieved, then he smiled. "Thanks Hee-chan, it means a lot to me. Now, we'll get you something to eat once we can calm Quatre down." He helped Heero off the table and led the boy out of the room. Together the two of them walked down a corridor. Heero noticed how much things had changed as he held the blanket closer to him.  
  
They stopped and Duo opened a door and stopped, Heero peered in and gasped. The room had been completely trashed. A table had been overturned and glass littered the floor. There were people, six of them. Two Heero recognized as Wufei and Sally Po. The other four were new faces. They were all surrounding a small blonde boy who was panicking on the Zero.  
  
Heero looked up at Duo. "Quatre's still on the Zero system?" He seemed surprised.  
  
Duo nodded. "We couldn't reach him while he was frozen and we can't take him off it until we've fixed him with Cancer HQ." Duo mumbled, then tried to think of away to get through to Quatre. He stepped forward. "Hey, Q, remember me?" He asked, kneeling down.  
  
"No! Let me out of this room!" Quatre growled.  
  
Duo shook his head; "We can't little buddy. Not until you calm down and we cure you of Gemini." He spoke softly. Quatre snorted then began to curse in Arabic and within the blink of an eye the Arabian boy had grabbed a gun from a man who was a security guard. Quatre cocked the gun and pointed it at Duo. Duo could see the boy shivering and the gun wasn't steady, but with the close range Quatre wouldn't miss.  
  
Suddenly someone stepped in front of Duo. Duo looked up to find Heero staring at Quatre. "Quatre, do you recognize me?" He asked slowly.  
  
Quatre squinted, trying to figure out who the boy was. He finally lowered the gun slightly. "He.Heero?" He asked. "What happened?" He asked, his tone quivering from his violent shaking.  
  
Heero stood calmly in front of the gun. "We were frozen. It's been twenty years since we were infected with Gemini." His voice was amazingly calm for how shaken up inside he was. Even though he had been a Gundam pilot it was weird to see Quatre pointed a gun at Duo's head. "Duo, Trowa and Wufei found a cure and woke us. I've already been cured. Quatre, you're still infected with Gemini. You have to let them help you." Heero reached and took the gun slowly. Quatre let him take it.  
  
"Are.they still alive?" Quatre asked, his arms dropping to his sides. He was still only wearing his boxers and a T-shirt. Heero was still in his spandex and tank top.  
  
Heero nodded. "They are but we'll have time to talk later." He held out his arms, which were blanketed. Quatre hesitated then leaned forward into Heero's embrace. Heero held the boy as everyone but Duo, Wufei and Sally left the room.  
  
"Where was he infected?" Wufei asked as he got a syringe ready.  
  
"His ass." Heero spoke. "When can you take him off the Zero?" He asked.  
  
"Once Cancer HQ has taken effect." Duo promised as he moved behind Quatre and knelt down. Heero rested his head against Quatre's and held the thin boy tighter as Quatre squirmed suddenly. "I found it." Duo spoke then took the syringe Wufei handed him.  
  
"Baka." Quatre growled and Heero figured that Duo had struck him with the needle.  
  
Duo stood up and grinned. "You'll be thanking me in a few minutes Q, when we'll be able to take you off the Zero." He reminded as he went over to Sally. "Our plans.have they changed?" He asked softly.  
  
"No." Wufei shook his head. "Justice has even offered her room." He smiled, thinking of his little girl.  
  
Duo grinned. "Great. Now, we just need Trowa here." He sighed then looked over at the two teenagers standing in the middle of the room. They hadn't moved at all. He shook his head then looked at the couple in front of him. "It was a good idea at the time. But now it's not fair to them." He said softly, not wanting them to over hear.  
  
Wufei nodded, but Sally disagreed. "They have a chance to be regular teenagers now. Go to school, go to movies, go on dates, do all the fun things you guys never got to do because you had been Gundam pilots." She said, looking on the brighter side.  
  
"Yeah, I suppose." Duo nodded, then checked his watch. "Well, let's get Q off that system." Together the three of them joined Heero and Quatre. "It's time for the system to be removed." Duo explained.  
  
Heero nodded and separated from the quiet boy. Quatre allowed Duo near enough to shut off the ear piece and slip it from his ear. Quatre collapsed almost immediately, but Heero caught him before he hit the floor.  
  
It took Quatre a minute before he moved again. "I think I'm okay." He whispered, then looked up at Heero. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to panic. I didn't hurt anyone did I?" His voice was soft and it brought tears to Duo's eyes, just as Heero's had.  
  
Heero shook his head as he gathered Quatre into his arms and pulled him into his lap as Heero sat on the floor. "No. You only held the gun." He said softly.  
  
"Why did you stand in front of me? I could have shot you!" Quatre mumbled into Heero's shoulder.  
  
"No you couldn't have." Heero replied as everyone, including Quatre looked at him questioningly. "The safety on the gun was still on." He explained. "And you were pointing the gun at Duo."  
  
Quatre eyes widened. "Duo?" He looked up until he found the braid. Then he looked up at Duo. "I'm so sorry! I-"  
  
Duo cut him off. "Don't worry about it Quatre." He said. "You were panicking and nobody was hurt. Now, let's get you guys something to eat." Duo smiled gently. Carefully he helped Quatre to his feet.  
  
***  
  
Heero sipped at the warm soup slowly. Duo had promised to explain a few things after they had eaten something. Nobody had spoken a word and their friends had disappeared as well. Heero glanced beside him at Quatre who sat motionlessly, staring at the soup in front of him.  
  
"You should eat." Heero broke the silence and got Quatre's attention.  
  
Quatre only sighed. "I haven't seen Trowa." He whispered.  
  
"He's on his way." Heero promised, remembering the conversation between Duo and that other doctor.  
  
"Yeah, but where is he now?" Quatre was scared. He couldn't help it. He needed and wanted to see Trowa. For Trowa to hold him. Everything was frightening and Quatre kept hoping that it wasn't real, that any moment the blonde was going to wake up and Trowa would be holding him, telling him that it was all just a dream, that there was no Gemini. "Where is he?" He repeated weakly.  
  
"I'm right here little one." A quiet voice spoke from the door leading into the small room. Both Heero and Quatre looked up and Quatre whimpered.  
  
"Trowa?" His voice was barely above a whisper. The man in front of him nodded. He was taller, but nothing else had changed much. Quatre jumped up and bounded over as Trowa kept down just in time to catch his former lover.  
  
"I missed you mon petit ange." Trowa choked back a sob as he held the little boy tightly. "I'm glad you're okay." He whispered. Quatre soaked in the warmth of the man, but then he opened his eyes and spotted Trowa's hands. A gold wedding ring occupied Trowa's left hand. The blonde swallowed and pulled away. "Quatre?" Trowa asked questioningly before he noticed what Quatre was looking at. "I've moved on." He whispered.  
  
Quatre forced a smile though tears fell from his eyes. He looked up at Trowa. "I'm glad." He nodded. "Really I am.it's a little hard though." He looked back at the floor. "Can I ask who?" He wondered, trying not to sound sad.  
  
"Duo." Trowa replied.  
  
Quatre nodded. "That's great." He smiled sincerely.  
  
Duo came into the room. "It's getting pretty late, are either of you tired?" He asked. "I'll show you to your cabin. We won't be staying here much longer now." He shrugged easily. Both teenagers nodded and Duo grinned, "Well, lesgo!" He led the way.  
  
With Trowa and Duo in front and Sally and Wufei behind the six made there way down another long corridor, this one had large windows showing the outside world. Just as they were passing an open window a shadow loomed over them and Quatre and Heero gasped and ducked so the large monster wouldn't see them.  
  
"Relax." Duo said, "It's only Hilde!" He said and looked up at the Leo suit. It opened and a girl popped out.  
  
She smiled. "Sector 1867 is ready to be tested." She said then spotted Heero and Quatre as they both got up. "Nice to see you boys back." She winked then ducked back down in her suit.  
  
Heero looked at Duo, "Why are you using the MS's?" He asked.  
  
"And what of our Gundams?" Quatre wondered.  
  
"The Mobil Dolls and Mobil Suits came in handy for rebuilding what the war had destroyed. Even Deathscythe Hell, Heavyarms and Shenlong came in handy. Nobody has touched Wing ZERO or Sandrock." Duo explained. "They're still on earth with the Maguanacs." He shrugged.  
  
They continued walking in silence until Trowa and Duo began a conversation. Out of habit they both held the others hand forgetting about the two behind them. Heero looked up and saw their hands but didn't make it known. He knew Duo had moved on and was happy, at least he hadn't suffered long.  
  
Quatre spotted their hands and his chest began to hurt. He was happy that Trowa had found someone but he missed the taller boy. It was going to be hard. Wufei nudged Sally gently. "We'll have to remember to remind Duo and Trowa that Heero and Quatre are awake now and that they're still living their lives from before." He whispered. "Barton and Maxwell don't realize how it will hurt them." Wufei still referred to Duo as Maxwell to stop any confusion. Sally agreed as she noticed Quatre look away, but then he looked up.  
  
"Trowa? Where will we stay? I mean to live." Quatre wondered as they continued down the hall. They entered a small room and Duo used his ID code to open the doors to the sleeping ward for everyone who worked at the lab.  
  
"One of you will live with Wufei and Sally. The other will live with Duo and I." Trowa replied shortly.  
  
"Why don't I just go live with one of my sisters? I'm sure you have done enough-"  
  
"You'll be living with us." Trowa interrupted.  
  
Quatre sighed, "But I don't want to be a bother." He explained. // And I don't want to see you with someone else. I was sure that I was going to die. \\  
  
"That's the way it is." Trowa said sharply as they turned a corner.  
  
Quatre became angry at his tone. "I don't care how old you are Trowa Barton or whatever your name is now, but I have the right to live where I want to liv-"  
  
Trowa whirled around making Quatre walk right into him, cutting the smaller boy off. "You can't live with your sisters because they're all dead! They were killed in an explosion thirteen years ago! And you are still fifteen- years old, I am thirty-five! Times have changed Quatre Rabarba Winner and so have I!" Trowa yelled loudly then pointed to a room. "This is where you will be staying tonight until we go back to Earth." He was calmer now. "In the morning we'll discuss things and answer your questions." With that Trowa turned and left the hallway. Minutes later they heard a door slammed.  
  
Both Heero and Quatre jumped.  
  
// I already know where I'm staying. \\ Quatre thought miserably as everyone stood in uncomfortable silence. A tear fell from his eye. // They're all dead.and he just.blurted it out like.I thought he cared. \\  
  
Duo cleared his throat. "Um, I'll see you two in the morning, sleep well." Duo hugged Heero and messed Quatre's hair. Heero watched him go in the direction that Trowa had gone, and then he turned back to the others.  
  
Sally smiled softly as she held Quatre by the shoulders. "If you need anything at all Wufei and I are right across from you. Now, do you need anything?" She asked, "There's a closet full of clothes that you can change into."  
  
"Thank you." Heero spoke. "We'll be fine." The room was simple; there were two beds a closet and a nightstand with a lamp between the two beds. When Wufei and Sally had gone and the two boys were in the room, Heero turned to Quatre. "Are you alright?"  
  
Quatre shook his head. "I didn't want to wake up in a world without Trowa, but I did." He whispered as he sat on one of the beds. "And.my family." He sniffed, then composed himself and wiped his eyes. "I'm sorry Heero. You're in the same position I am and I'm crying like a baby." He mumbled.  
  
Heero sat beside the blonde on the bed. "Quatre, you just found out that your family is dead, grieve, please." He spoke softly knowing that Quatre was hurting. They looked at each other for a few seconds before Quatre burst into tears. Slowly, Heero rested his arm across Quatre's shoulders to comfort him. He was used to comforting Duo after a scary nightmare. // Guess that's Trowa's job now. \\ Heero sighed to himself as he leaned his head against Quatre's.  
  
After a few minutes Quatre calmed down. "Thanks Heero." He whispered as the former Wing pilot pulled away.  
  
"Feel better?" Heero asked, getting up from the bed and sifting through the closet.  
  
"A little." Quatre confessed as he got up and joined Heero at the closet, though he didn't feel all that great. "Anything interesting?" He wondered.  
  
"Not unless you like black." Heero sighed, pulling down a T-shirt and boxers, both black. He chuckled. "But that's Duo for you."  
  
Quatre pulled down a pair too and they both changed and climbed into their beds. "Good night Heero." Quatre yawned.  
  
"Night." Heero flipped off the lamp, casting the room in darkness.  
  
***  
  
"What the hell was that about Trowa?" Duo asked as he looked at the body lying across the bed. "You could have been a little more gentler couldn't you? I mean; Quatre wakes up thinking he's going to be attacked by us because he doesn't recognize anyone, then once he finally does realize who we are he finds out that you and I are together. Then, because, hey I mean it's not like it's hard enough on either of them, you decide to give Quatre a fucking lecture like he's some.hooligan! And to make it worse, you tell him that all his sisters are dead!"  
  
Trowa sighed, knowing that Duo was right. "I'm not going to argue about this Duo. You're right, I was in the wrong, but I.couldn't help it, and I know I should have but I couldn't. I never thought that this day would come." He shook his head.  
  
"Yeah well, it did. So we live with it." Duo replied, then he sighed gently. "Look, it's getting late and we've had a long day. Let's go to bed." He yawned. Trowa had no objection.  
  
***  
  
Heero opened his eyes, confused about where he was. He lay still, remembering all that had happened the day before. He was back, frozen for twenty years. Duo was with Trowa and together the two of them, as well as Wufei and Sally Po had brought he and Quatre back. Quatre.  
  
Heero looked at the other bed. Quatre was sitting up, looking at him. Heero gave him a questioning look. Quatre blushed, "I didn't sleep much last night.and I didn't want to go anywhere alone." He mumbled.  
  
Heero nodded as he dragged himself out of the bed. "We'd better go find Duo. They were going to explain everything to us." He went to the door and waited until Quatre joined him. // I know you're hurt and you don't want to see Trowa right now, but we have to find out about this world. \\  
  
Together the two walked down the hall, the same way they had come the night before. Heero had a feeling that everyone was in the lab room where he and Quatre had been frozen for two decades. Probably cleaning up the mess Quatre had made. Whatever they were doing, he knew they were there.  
  
And he had been right. Wufei and Trowa were just sweeping up the last of the glass that had covered the floor. Duo and Sally were cleaning up the lab equipment in the Cryogenics lab. Duo turned around when he heard the two come in. He grinned, "Glad to see you guys up." He finished up the work. He turned to face them, "Let's say we talk over breakfast 'cause I haven't eaten yet!" He said.  
  
Once in the small dining room set up where the two boys had been the night before Duo allowed them to ask questions. "What happened to Treize?" Heero asked.  
  
"He's dead." Wufei replied. "He was in an explosion." // The same one as Quatre's sisters. \\ He sighed when he found both Quatre and Heero looking at him questioningly. "The same one that your sisters were killed in." He spoke gently and Quatre nodded.  
  
"What did he do when he woke up again?" Quatre asked curiously, then smiled slyly, "And did they ever figure out what Akab Ahctog really was?" He looked innocent.  
  
Duo grinned, "Akab Ahctog? Oh, you mean Gotcha Baka! Yes, the great mastermind woke up and figured it out, he was pissed but there wasn't much else he could do since Relena had already taken over."  
  
"And the others? Zechs? Noin? Relena?" Heero questioned.  
  
"Zechs and Noin are both on earth, Zechs got a teaching degree and Noin is a part of the Preventers, a group that was formed after the war to prevent other wars and such. Lady Une is in charge of that and tried to get us to join, but we had something else important to do." Duo shrugged. "Relena actually funded a lot into Project: Cancer HQ. If it wasn't for her help then we'd never have gotten half as far."  
  
"Hilde, as you met yesterday has been working on our construction crew, the same as Dorothy Catalonia. The girl may be a bit weird, but she's grown up a lot in the past twenty years." Trowa continued. "Catherine got married a long time ago and she lives on earth as well."  
  
"The one that lives with us should know that we have a daughter." Wufei said, then smiled, "She's wanted to meet both of you for the longest time. And just so you don't get confused, Heero, she thinks you're a dragon because of the stories we told her of your strength. And Quatre, she believes you to be golden, like the sun, so she'll probably call you 'Sunshine'."  
  
Quatre giggled softly. "What's her name Wufei?" He wondered.  
  
"Justice." Wufei beamed proudly.  
  
Heero snorted as he began to laugh. "Sally, did you let Wufei choose the name?" He asked.  
  
Sally smiled, "How could you tell?"  
  
"Alright, that's enough you two." Wufei growled. "Once we have you both settled in you will go to school. Twenty years ago you were smarter than the average person, but a lot has changed since then."  
  
"Would we be going to the same school?" Quatre asked quietly.  
  
"Yes." Trowa replied. "You'll start out in grade 9. We can't tell you if you're in the same classes or not so you'll have to wait to find that out." He said emotionlessly. Duo shot him a glare and Quatre saw it. Trowa sighed, "About who you'll be living with, if it's alright with you two Sally and Wufei volunteered to take you Heero. If either of you have a problem with it we can always switch before we get to earth." Quatre was surprised, he was sure that he'd be the one to live with Sally and Wufei, even if they had volunteered to take Heero.  
  
"That's fine." Heero shrugged. At least he wouldn't have to see Duo with Trowa every day. Quatre only nodded.  
  
"Good. Are there any other questions while we're talking?" Duo asked. Both of the boys shook their heads. "Alright, we'll be leaving with in the next five hours. In the mean time you two can explore or do whatever you want."  
  
After separating Heero went to find a computer. Quatre went to find Trowa. He found him in the room he shared with Duo. He was packing. Quietly, he knocked on the already open door, not wanting to invade Trowa or Duo's privacy. Trowa turned and looked at him. "Come in." He replied monotonously.  
  
Quatre took a small step forward into the room. "I wanted to say thank you. Thank you for spending so much time to find a cure." He said softly, suddenly shy.  
  
Trowa kept his back to him and shrugged. "Duo promised Heero that he'd find a cure." He said as he continued to pack.  
  
Quatre swallowed as he slowly went over to the dresser where a picture was sitting. He could easily see that it was Duo and Trowa's wedding picture. "You two looked very happy." He noted with satisfaction. Trowa had moved on and had led a presumably happy life.  
  
"Yes, we are. I hope that you can respect that and the fact that what we had is gone." Trowa glanced over his shoulder as he stared at the boy.  
  
Quatre was a little surprised. Had Trowa actually thought that he'd try to come between them? // I'm not that selfish.am I? \\ Quatre wondered to himself as he went back to the door. Before he left he turned back to look at Trowa. "I'd never try to ruin your happiness Trowa, that's the only thing I wanted for you.I loved.love you, I thought you knew that." He whispered then left the room.  
  
  
  
To be continued.  
  
Dija like it? Review please!! 


	10. Part Two: Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from GW  
  
Note: This was for a contest from Shades of Color. It didn't win and I wanted to post it somewhere.  
  
Trowa still comes off as an asshole, I'm really sorry, I do like the guy, promise!  
  
word = Italics  
  
// word \\ = thoughts  
  
PART TWO  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Heero had searched the Internet about this knew world and what he found amazed him. Duo, Trowa and Wufei were all quite famous, along with Sally Po. They had not only found a cure for Gemini, but also Lupus and AIDS. The four scientists worked well together and they had won many prizes for their studies.  
  
It had initially been Trowa's idea to use the MS and MD for construction equipment. Heero had even found an interview that Trowa had given, it explained that all the weaponry had been taken out of the suit and dolls so they were virtually safe, but like all heavy machinery there was still some danger.  
  
Heero finished with that quickly. There were a lot of things about the marriage between the two ex-pilots and it hurt to read or look at. Heero sighed as he leaned back in the chair, wondering if he would ever get over the braided Deathscythe pilot. // I have to, that will be my next mission and probably my last, I'm no longer a pilot. \\  
  
Bored, Heero got up and began to wander around. The lab had changed so much; there was so much more equipment and nothing Heero had ever seen before. He stopped when yelling got his attention. Quietly he looked around and spotted a door. He opened it soundlessly just enough for him to peek out.  
  
He was across from Duo and Trowa's room. They were yelling at each other and Heero cringed at the thought. Then he spotted Quatre sitting on the floor just outside the room. His head was resting on his knees and he was silent.  
  
"Duo, we can't take Quatre." Trowa shook his head. "I mean, every time we talk to each other we end up fighting! Neither of us should have to live in that environment. We never should have tried for a cure." He growled as he shook his head.  
  
"Well they're both here now, we should make the best of it." Duo crossed his arms.  
  
"Fine, but let's let Wufei and Sally take Quatre home with them. I know that you wanted to adopt Heero anyway." Trowa tried to reason.  
  
Duo looked at him surprised. "Trowa, I want to take both of them home with us! We already told Quatre that he was coming with us. How do you think he'd feel if we suddenly changed our minds and told him that we wanted Heero? Quatre isn't some.pet that we can just take to the shelter. He was our friend, our brother.your lover."  
  
Trowa sighed, "I know Duo." He mumbled.  
  
Quatre leaned his head against the wall. Heero saw the tears fall from his eyes as he listened to the argument and he knew the pain the other boy was feeling. Nobody even wanted him.  
  
Quatre wiped his eyes then stood up, figuring he could give someone some peace by switching places with Heero. Heero realized where Quatre was going and closed the door, then ran down the hall. He made it back to the computer room before Quatre entered.  
  
When the blonde did come in he sighed, "Heero, can I go and live with Wufei and Sally?" He asked quietly and flinched when Heero began to study him.  
  
"If you want." Came the reply.  
  
"I do." Quatre nodded, then smiled, "I know you wanted to go live with Duo in the first place and I wouldn't mind living with a sister again." He shrugged.  
  
Heero nodded, "Alright, I'll go find Duo and Trowa."  
  
Quatre went pale. "They're in their room." He said softly. Heero nodded and left the boy alone.  
  
***  
  
Quatre had never seen Trowa more relieved in his life when Heero had told them the change of plans. It made the ex-Sandrock pilot feel like a burden. On the shuttle he stayed by himself, staring out one of the windows.  
  
"I heard the fight too." Heero's voice surprised him and he jumped, turning to look at the other boy. He stood for a second then sat down beside Quatre.  
  
"You did?" Quatre whispered. Heero nodded as Quatre swallowed. "I'm not being selfish am I?" He wondered. "I mean, by not living with Trowa I couldn't try to come between him and Duo, right?"  
  
Heero looked at him confused. "Quatre, you wouldn't try to get between them anyway. Did Trowa say something to you?" Heero wondered.  
  
"No." Quatre lied. "I just.thought, that's all." He shrugged. He turned back to the window.  
  
Heero put a hand on his shoulder, making Quatre look back. "You aren't alone, remember that. You and I are strangers to this world and we have to stick together." He whispered, he had the urge to protect this boy, ever since he had seen Quatre pointing the gun at Duo's head. Sure, it had been Duo but Quatre was the one that needed the real help.  
  
"Thanks Heero." Quatre nodded and slowly, because they both needed the support, Quatre rested his head on Heero's shoulder lightly, as Heero's arm rested across his shoulders. "Do you think this world has changed a lot?" The blonde boy wondered softly.  
  
"How much could it have changed?" Heero shrugged.  
  
***  
  
Quatre turned and looked at Heero. "How much could it have changed?" He mimicked as they watched people go by. Duo had explained to them that the world had indeed changed. The cities where people lived were different, depending on where you go and how the people there wanted to live. While most of the regular laws still reigned each city had their own.  
  
"It all depends on what people want. I mean, if you want to live in a western, you live in Washington State and Texas. If you want to live like royalty, you live in Europe." He shrugged as the two got the picture as a horse and buggy pass a window. "If you want to live in the twenties then you live in North Dakota."  
  
"Where do we live?" Heero inquired.  
  
"We wanted to live in a semi normal lifestyle. So we chose an American one around the second millenium." Trowa shrugged as they waited for their bags in the terminal. "You'll get used to it after a while. There are only a few things you should be warned about." He drifted off.  
  
"Like what?" Quatre wondered.  
  
"Well." Duo began after there had been a long silence where everyone had waited for Trowa to continue his thought. // Trowa won't even answer my questions for me. \\ Quatre sighed, but listened to Duo. "The four of us have made pretty good names for ourselves.and for Wufei, Trowa and I part of our fame is because we were Gundam pilots." He said.  
  
"You two are well known as well, and especially Quatre because he was.is." Wufei stumbled, not knowing exactly what Quatre wanted.  
  
"Was." Quatre replied, understanding.  
  
Wufei nodded. "Was a Winner."  
  
Heero looked at them, "So we're famous?"  
  
Duo grinned, "Bet that's fun to wake up to." There was a hint of sarcasm. "You'll live regular lives, usually all we get is a few questions and maybe a requested story but that's about it." He shrugged, "Nobody wants to anger an ex-Gundam pilot after all." He winked.  
  
"Daddy!" A voice suddenly erupted from somewhere behind them. "Mommy!" It continued. Everyone turned around and saw a little girl running towards them. She had long dark brown hair and onyx eyes. Behind her stood Zechs Marquise and Lucrezia Noin.  
  
Quatre groaned suddenly and everyone looked at him. "What's wrong with you?" Heero asked.  
  
Quatre shook his head. "I was still on the Zero! The last thing I said to him was-"  
  
"I still think that your face is uglier than a horses' ass." Zechs replied as he heard Quatre's voice. Quatre's face grew red and he sighed. Zechs only laughed. "I've forgiven you long ago." He replied. "Anything else you would like to tell me?"  
  
Quatre nodded; "I apologize?" he looked up questioningly.  
  
"Accepted." Zechs replied then turned to the four doctors. "I hope the flight was fine coming back." He said then noticed Heero. "Welcome back Heero." Heero inclined his head.  
  
"The flight was fine. Except Maxwell wouldn't shut up, but that's nothing knew." Wufei sighed as he picked up his daughter. "Justice, I want you to meet two people. You remember Heero and Quatre, our friends from childhood, right?" He asked.  
  
She nodded. "Yeah Daddy! You tell me lots!" She grinned.  
  
Wufei smiled at her then knelt down in front of Quatre and Heero who looked at the little girl. "This is Heero and this is Quatre." He said introducing them. "Boys, this is my daughter Justice."  
  
"You can call me Tice!" She leaped into Heero's arms. He caught her and held her. "Wow! You're really real Dragon!" She beamed happily and hugged him tight. Quatre grinned when Heero blushed. But his grin was interrupted when Justice threw herself at him. "Oh! Sunshine!" She giggled. "I like you, you're pretty." This time it was Quatre's turn to blush and he caught Heero grinning.  
  
"Justice," Wufei began but the girl cut him off.  
  
"Can we take them both home with us Daddy? And keep them forever and ever and ever?" She asked. "Please? Please? Please?"  
  
Sally smiled and shook her head. "Heero's going to live with your Uncle Duo and Uncle Trowa. Quatre's going to come home with us. Is that okay?" She asked gently.  
  
Justice pouted. "But I want both of 'em!" She whined.  
  
"Aw, but we'll visit a lot!" Duo interjected.  
  
Justice gasped and a grin a mile wide cross her lips. "Uncle Duo!" She giggled as Duo took her from the blonde boy. "Missed you!" She gave him a big kiss on the cheek.  
  
Duo laughed, "I missed you too princess. Hey, let's go scare your Uncle Trowa while he's trying to get the bags." He said sneakily.  
  
Justice giggled then nodded, "Yeah!" She agreed quietly and the two of them slinked away to go find Trowa.  
  
As Heero and Quatre watched, Noin, Zechs, and Sally began to talk about everything and anything. Wufei stood silently, nodding or shaking his head every one in a while. Through the entire conversation, the two boys heard 'shopping', 'a day trip' and 'with the whole gang' and some how they both knew that it wasn't a good thing.  
  
Finally, Duo and Trowa came back, this time Justice was sitting on Trowa's shoulders while Duo pushed a cart with the bags. "We'd better get going. We need to have something to eat, unpack and wash everything and I think Heero probably wants to take a bath."  
  
With those words Heero's body seemed to suddenly become hallow. He didn't want to leave with theses two strangers. Sure, he had known them before, but that was before, they had changed so much where he hadn't changed at all. But that wasn't the only reason. He didn't want to leave Quatre. He felt nervous without the other boy, and when Quatre moved a little closer to Heero, he knew that the blonde felt the same way.  
  
Nobody else seemed to notice the interaction between the two teenagers as they all said their good-byes and dragged both of them opposite ways. // This is ridiculous, it's just Duo and Trowa, I don't need Quatre with me. \\ Heero reminded himself but sighed as he got in the back of a large limousine. // Maybe I don't need him.but I definitely want him with me. \\  
  
***  
  
The bath had felt great. He had the tour of the house and the meeting of the family pets, two dogs both Eskimos; rather medium sized dogs with beautiful white fur and they were both very gentle. Heero had been amused at their names. The Silencer, or just Silencer was the male and Scythe, because 'Death' didn't fit the happy white pooch, was female. Though gentle, they were both bursting with energy.  
  
Heero was happy to just relax in the peaceful tranquility that was Duo and Trowa's bathroom. He had found that even though both of the doctors were famous and very wealthy, their house was family sized and cozy.  
  
After the warm bath he ate supper with Duo and Trowa in comfortable silence. Heero silently wondered if this silence would be at all comfortable if he had been Quatre, but dismissed the thought as he ate his pizza. Nobody had wanted to cook so they had opted for pizza. So while they waited for the delivery boy, who on arrival Heero had noted the resemblance to Zechs, they had talked about the plans for the next day.  
  
The plan was that the whole gang, which consisted of almost fifteen people, would take the two boys shopping, mostly for clothes and perhaps school supplies. By the end of that conversation the pizza had arrived and they began to eat.  
  
"That was Rorey." Duo explained after he had tipped the delivery boy ten bucks. "He's Zechs and Noin's kid." He shrugged. "A little older than you. Anyway, the plans for tomorrow sound okay to you?"  
  
Heero nodded. "They sound fine." He suddenly yawned. "If you don't mind, I'd like to go to bed." He said.  
  
Duo smiled, "Sure, hope you sleep well." He said as Heero got up and went to his room.  
  
That night Heero slept like a rock. Absolutely nothing woke him up and he was sure that if a Mobil suit had crash-landed right in their glorious backyard then he still would have been asleep. When he woke, he dressed wearing the black T-shirt from the day before and a pair of jeans Duo had laid out for him. Upon closer inspection of the pants Heero realized that they were in fact, his own. Figuring Duo had kept some of his things Heero slipped them on and left his room, going down the stairs.  
  
From the outside, the house looked small, but on the inside it was extravagant and big. The walls were decorated with paintings, most of the by artists not well known, and pictures of their friends and family and every once in a while a drawing by Justice or a picture of a particular Gundam.  
  
Heero stopped as he found a picture of Wing ZERO in the hallway right before the stairs. He'd miss being a Gundam pilot, but perhaps he'd see his beloved Gundam again.  
  
"Maxwell!" Wufei's voice suddenly boomed from the main room. It was followed by a bunch of giggles from about five different girls and then an excuse from Duo, which Heero couldn't quite make out.  
  
// A lot of things have changed, but something things never change. \\ He thought to himself as he made his way down the stairs. He came into the living room first to find Quatre and Justice looking at a picture book on the floor while Trowa and Zechs sat across from them on another couch. He turned and looked in the kitchen and dining room to find Duo grinning like an idiot and Wufei steaming mad. // Nope. Something's always stay the same. \\  
  
Sally, Noin and who looked to be Relena, Dorothy and Catherine sat around the dining room table drinking coffee. Relena was the first to notice him and she smiled. "Why, hello Heero." She greeted him.  
  
"Relena?" He asked questioningly.  
  
"Of course it is silly! You remember Dorothy, right?" She asked pointing to the long hairded blonde beside her.  
  
"Yes." Heero bowed slightly. Then turned to Trowa's sister. "Hello Catherine."  
  
The woman smiled. "It's nice to see you again Yuy." They had all gotten older, but something about them had stayed the same.  
  
A hand landed on Heero's shoulder and he looked up to see the braided Shinigami. "Come on Heero, tell Wufei which Gundam was the coolest!" He insisted. "Deathscythe Hell or Altron."  
  
"Wing." Heero replied immediately.  
  
Duo pouted. "Aw, you're no fun! Quatre!" He yelled, "Who had the coolest Gundam? Wufei or me?" He asked.  
  
"Me!" Was Quatre's reply.  
  
"You two are hopeless. Deathscythe Hell was the best." Duo said looking at Wufei, daring him to say otherwise.  
  
Heero left the room then and entered the living room. "Twenty years later and they're still at it?" He looked at Trowa and Zechs.  
  
"Still at it?" Zechs asked, "It's a favourite passed time." He said.  
  
Heero rolled his eyes his eyes as he sat down beside the Sandrock pilot and Justice. Justice looked at him and grinned. "Hi Dragon!" She smiled widely, crawling away from Quatre and into Heero's arms.  
  
"Hello Justice." Heero smiled and held her "You wanna go shopping?" He asked.  
  
She nodded eagerly. "Yeah! Daddy said that I could get a knew dress for my first day of school!" She grinned.  
  
"What color do you want it to be?" Heero wondered.  
  
Justice seemed to think. "I don't like pink. Auntie Relena always makes me wear pink and I hate it! Pink is a girly color." She said matter-of- factly. "I think I want blue. Dark blue." She looked at Heero's face. "Ooh! Like your eyes!" She exclaimed, making him chuckle.  
  
Trowa got up, as well as Zechs and took the little girl from him smiling. "Come little one, we'll go see if the others are ready yet." He mentally kicked himself when he saw Quatre flinch at the nickname. Trowa hadn't meant to say it, he hadn't even thought about it. He had always called Justice by that nickname. The ex-Heavyarms pilot sighed, knowing the damage was done. // I want to push you away, not hurt you; I'm sorry my little one. \\ He thought as they joined the others in the kitchen.  
  
Heero looked over at Quatre who sat quietly beside him. There were noticeably dark circles under his eyes; "Didn't you sleep last night?" He wondered.  
  
Quatre shook his head without looking up. "Too many nightmares." He whispered. He wasn't about to tell Heero that he had spent the entire night crying. And he was relieved that everyone came into the living room ready to go before Heero had the chance to ask what his nightmares had been about.  
  
Duo, Trowa, Wufei and Sally had needed to talk so they, as well as Catherine had gotten into one car while both Heero and Quatre rode with Justice, Noin and Zechs. Dorothy and Relena were in the minivan with the five. Zechs and Noin talked to each other all the way; sometimes they'd throw a question at Justice, who sat between the two Gundam pilots.  
  
Once at the store, the older men let the women lead the expedition while they went else where in the store. The women dragged Heero and Quatre all over the stores. Just before they were to meet for lunch, Justice begged to go into the toy section.  
  
Once there she ran over to a section, pulling Heero and Quatre behind her. "Look! See!" She pointed up. They followed her finger and were surprised to find toy models of their Gundams. Slowly, Heero pulled a model of Wing from one of the racks and looked at it, his heart in his throat. Quatre followed this action by pulling down a model of Sandrock. Wishing to see the real Gundams, they both put the toys back.  
  
"So did you have fun?" Duo asked when they joined the guys in a restaurant in the store. He had a cheeky grin plastered on his face, as if knowing where the two teens had been pulled.  
  
"Wonderful time!" Relena sat down. "I haven't been able to spend money like that for a while." She was slightly out of breath as everyone else sat down. Now that everyone was there they ordered late lunch.  
  
"So, you boys looking forward to school?" Zechs asked as they waited for their food to arrive. "I expect you both to be in my Social class." Heero remembered that Zechs was a teacher.  
  
"Need a few stories to add to the curriculum?" Heero raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Perhaps. Your memories are still fresh in your mind." Zechs replied.  
  
"What other classes are we taking?" Heero looked at Trowa and Duo who seemed to be running the show.  
  
Trowa shrugged, "You get to choose, though Social Studies is a necessity to pass. We should have you fill out the classes you guys want soon before the classes become too full." He decided. "There's a band." Trowa began as he looked at Quatre. The blonde gave no response. Trowa sighed; he really had done the damage.  
  
"Anyway," Wufei saw Trowa's dilemma, "Are we still having the barbecue tonight?" He asked, then began to explain to the teens that every Friday night they had a 'family barbecue'. It was to keep the friends close together.  
  
"Of course Wu, you're hosting it after all." Duo grinned an evil grin.  
  
"Maxwell, if you even think about throwing me into the pool again I'll grab Nataku and destroy Deathscythe." Wufei threatened.  
  
Duo stuck his tongue out at the man. "My Gundam's still cooler."  
  
Wufei scowled. "Not if it's blown to itty bitty pieces." He replied.  
  
Duo thought about this for a few seconds. "Ya know, I think Heavyarms is the coolest Gundam. I mean, I can say that with confidence after all. It's not like you'd go try to destroy Trowa's Gundam." He smirked.  
  
Wufei snorted. "Of course not. Barton would skin me alive and use my skin as a knew throw rug in Heavyarms' cockpit." The adults chuckled.  
  
***  
  
Heero entered the Chang's. He was greeted by an unusually large black lab, who had been named Shinigami. Upon hearing the name Heero had raised an eyebrow questioningly at Wufei. "Duo gave him to us." He explained. It turned out that Shinigami was only a puppy and bound to get bigger.  
  
After greeting everyone again, this time as well as their families and Hilde as well, along with her husband, and two kids, Heero became curious for he had not seen Quatre at all. As if reading the young boy's mind, Sally knelt down and whispered, "He's in his room, second door to the right upstairs."  
  
He nodded his thanks and made his way up the stairs. He found the room with no problem. On the door there was a painted picture, which Heero recognized as Justice's. It was a picture of a smiling sun with rays beaming down upon what looked like to be Sandrock. Underneath the Gundam were the words "Sunshine's Room", which was unmistakably Wufei's handwriting.  
  
Heero knocked, but got no reply. He quietly opened the door into the dim room. No lights were on and the fading sunlight from the window wasn't much help. But Heero waited until his eyes became used to the dimness before entering. Once the door was closed it was easier to see.  
  
Quatre lay across the bed soundly sleeping. Carefully, not wanting to wake the sleeping boy Heero stretched out beside the blonde and just watched him. Quatre's deep breathing was the only sound in the room for a long time before Heero yawned himself. The yawn, which hadn't been loud, nor had any movement Heero made been jerky, woke Quatre up.  
  
Sleepy eyes stared at the dark haired boy in confusion before giving the face a name. "Heero?" Quatre whispered, "What are you doing here?" He wondered softly looking around the room.  
  
Heero shrugged, "I didn't want to hear Duo tell Wufei how cool Deathscythe was again." He mumbled. "That and Catherine likes to pinch my cheeks." He rubbed his sore cheek absently.  
  
"Oh." Quatre said as he yawned softly. "I suppose I have to get up now." He blinked the sleep from his eyes as he looked at Heero.  
  
Heero shook his head. "I think we still have about an hour." He said. "Do you mind me being here?" He wondered.  
  
"Of course not." Quatre shook his head. "You seem to be the only one who doesn't seem to think of me as some bother." He leaned his head on his pillow.  
  
"Nobody else thinks you're a bother Quatre." Heero replied as he turned over onto his side, bringing him closer to the blonde.  
  
"Right, that's like saying that they were fighting each other for me." The boy whispered. "You heard the fight between Duo and Trowa too Heero. You can't argue with that." Heero cursed Quatre for being right.  
  
"No, I can't and I won't try. But I like having you around so you're not going anywhere." Heero said, ending that conversation. Quatre seemed a little more surprised by this and he didn't even try to mask it. Heero grinned, knowing the surprise. "It's probably always been there Quatre, but you and Duo both had a place in my heart a little bit bigger than everyone else."  
  
A tear fell from Quatre's eye and Heero gently wiped it away. No words were spoken as they both moved closer on the bed so Quatre could rest his head on Heero's shoulder and so Heero could wrap an arm around Quatre.  
  
About an hour later the door opened and Sally poked her head in. She smiled warmly at the sight before she quietly went over and pulled a quilt over the two boys. When she was done she tiptoed back out and closed the door behind her. She turned to her husband. "I have a feeling that they'll be okay." She whispered.  
  
  
  
I was thinking of a sequel but I'm not sure.what do you think? 


End file.
